Kesayangan PCY
by HK69
Summary: (Seri 3 Up) Chanyeol dan rasa cemburunya mempunyai level yang ekstrem, begitu Baekhyun selalu menyebutnya. [CHANBAEK/YAOI/BL/Romance]
1. Seri 1 - Cemburu

**This is just the sweet story of ChanBaek**

 **..**

 **~10100~**

 **..**

.

.

"Hujan," gumaman berat terdengar dari mulut lelaki tampan yang sedang berdiri dengan Sebuah tas gitar di pundaknya. Lelaki tampan itu melihat jam di tanganya yang menunjukan pukul lima sore. Lelaki itupun mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung celananya dan segera mendial nomor satu di ponselnya, tetapi saat itu juga seorang wanita berdiri di depannya dengan senyum cantik, membuat ia balas tersenyum. Tak lama setelahnya wanita itu memberi sebuah payungnya lalu kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam kampus kembali. Ia hanya menatap aneh kepergian wanita itu lalu mengabaikan begitu saja, dan ia kembali melanjutkan tujuan sebelumnya yang ingin menghubungi seseorang.

 _BRUK_

Seseorang mendorong bahunya kencang sampai hampir membuat ia menjatuhkan ponselnya, untuk saja ia menggenggam ponselnya erat, jika tidak pasti ponselnya sudah jatuh dengan malang.

"Ada apa deng-," Ia akan protes kepada orang yang mendorongnya tapi terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang mendorongnya. Seketika senyum merekah tergambar diwajah tampannya.

"Aku baru saja akan menghubungimu," Chanyeol, nama lelaki tampan itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat seseorang yang di tunggu sudah datang.

"Hey Baek! Apa yang kau lakukan?" panggil Chanyeol saat melihat orang yang di panggil 'Baek' itu berjalan dengan langkah kasar menerjang hujan. Lelaki mungil bernama Baekhyun, pria mungil yang sedari tadi ia tunggul, terus melangkah menerjang hujan tidak memperdulikan panggilannya. Dengan cepat ia melangkah menyusul Baekhyun dan menarik pergelangan tangan pria mungil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Chanyeol saat berhasil menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera membuka jaket dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun, jaketnya cukup tebal untuk menghangatkan badan Baekhyun yang sangat sensitif dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini. Lalu mengarahkan payung yang tadi dia terima dari seorang gadis di loby kampus kepada Baekhyun. Agar lelaki mungil ini tidak semakin basah. Beruntung ada yang memberikannya payung, karena itu sangat dibutuhkan dikala cuaca sedang hujan saat ini.

Baekhyun menghempaskan payung itu kasar sampai terlepas dari genggaman Chanyeol, payung itupun terjatuh tepat di samping mereka. Setelah menghemapaskan payung begitu saja ia segera berjalan melewati Chanyeol, tapi belum ada satu langkah Chanyeol sudah menggenggam tangannya kembali, dengan sangat erat, bahkan sampai Baekhyun meringis kecil merasakan Chanyeol mencengkram tangannya kasar.

Chanyeol mengambil payung yang terjatuh di samping tubuhnya, lalu menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya dan memayungkan tubuh mereka berdua.

Baekhyun terus memberontak dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh dari tubuhnya, tetapi seberapa keras Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan, maka Chanyeol juga tidak kalah kuat untuk menahan tetap berada pada rangkulannya.

"Lepas! Yak!" Baekhyun terus berusaha, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di samping mobil berwarna hitam. Chanyeol membuka pintu dan mendorong Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam mobil, ekspresi wajahnya mengeras, tatapannya terlihat datar dan menakutkan, membuat Baekhyun menurut masuk kedalam mobil. Tak lama setelahnya Chanyeol juga masuk kedalam mobil, dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan, tapi ekspresinya wajahnya tetap sama, sangat datar dan menakutkan.

 **..**

 **10100**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening. Selama perjalan, mereka hanya saling terdiam. Chanyeol terfokus dengan mengemudikan mobilnya, karena bagaimanapun cuaca sedang hujan, dan cukup lebat. Chanyeol tidak ingin mencelakai dirinya sendiri apalagi mencelakai orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tidak akan. Chanyeol terlihat menghembuskan nafas kasar berulang kali. Baekhyun yang melihatpun hanya berdecih.

"Ambil handuk di kursi belakang lalu keringkan rambutmu." Perintah Chanyeol yang masih fokus mengemudi. Baekhyun bergeming, tidak perintah Chanyeol. ia malah membuang muka meghadap kejendela. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, menahan gemetar karena terkena air hujan dimusim dingin, benar benar membuatnya menggigil. Dan ketika ia tidak dapat menahan rasa dingin ditubuhnya, tiba tiba saja ia bersin cukup keras. Lalu mobil Chanyeol terasa seperti terhempas, membuat tubuhnya semakin gemetar karena kedinganan dan ketakutan.

"Yak!" Teriak Baekhyun saat tiba tiba Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya. Saat Baekhyun ingin menatap kearah Chanyeol, ia reflek menjauhkan wajahnya dan tergagap melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sangat menyeramkan. Membuat ia menjadi gugup sendiri. "A-ada apa de-denganmu ha-hah?!" Baekhyun memasang wajah angkuh, tetapi nyatanya dia tergagap seperti itu karena terlalu gugup dengan tatapan intens pria besar disampingnya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan badan kearahnya, membuat ia memundurkan wajahnya, ia sangat gugup melihat wajah datar dan dingin pria dihadapannya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan Baekhyun semakin merasa seperti menciut, ' _Apa yang ingin ia lakukan?'_ batin Baekhyun gugup.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat tangan Chanyeol semakin mendekat pada wajahnya, namun tiba tiba dia merasa ada yang memegang dahinya, Baekhyun membuka mata dan setelah itu Chanyeol menjauhkan tangan dan tubuhnya untuk mengambil handuk yang berada di bangku belakang. Dengan sayang, Chanyeol menangkup kepala Baekhyun dan mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan sikap Chanyeol hanya menunduk dan diam menerima perilakunya. Dia tidak ingin memberontak, karena wajah Chanyeol masih sangat menyeramkan. Walaupun ia merasakan kelembutan dan kekhawatiran dalam perilaku Chanyeol, tatapan pria itu masih dengan terlihat datar.

 **..**

 **10100**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Ibunya hanya bergumam parau dengan sesekali menguap.

"Eomma membuat susu hangat, minumlah."

"Eomma yang terbaik." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kepada Ibunya dan segera meneguk susunya. ' _lezat sekali'_ batinnya. Ketika ia sedang menikmati kelezatan susunya, ia merasakan satu tangan memegang dahinya.

"Untung hanya demam biasa, kenapa kau bisa kehujanan seperti itu Baek?" Tanya Ibu Baekhyun sambil menyiapkan makan malam.

"Entahlah," Jawabnya acuh setelah itu segera berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Baekhyun duduk dan bersandar di sofa dan menyalakan televisi di depannya.

"Kau tau Chanyeol sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, bahkan eomma baru tau jika kekasihmu itu sangat sangat cerewet," mendengar suara Ibunya dari arah dapur tentang Chanyeol, membuat ia berdecak jika mengingat hal menyebalkan tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa lagi tiang menyebalkan itu?"

"Kau tau, tiang menyebalkanmu itu menggendongmu sampai ke kamar, lalu ia meminta eomma untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk mengompres dahimu, meminta eomma menyiapkan baju ganti yang hangat dan membuatkan susu ketika kau bangun. Padahal tanpa memintanya eomma juga tahu apa yang harus eomma lakukan, untuk mengurusi bayi besar sepertimu. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tetap terlihat tampan, menantu dambaan." Mendengar penuturan sang Ibu, Baekhyun jadi termenung sebentar, lalu setelah mengingat perkataan terakhir Ibunya ia mendengus walaupun tanpa ia sadari, ia memerah mendengarnya.

"Eiy, siapa yang eomma sebut menantu?"

"Tentu saja kekasih tampanmu itu, eomma hanya ingin kau menikah dengannya."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin. Tidak. Ingin." Baekhyun berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang tengah sebelum mematikan televisi.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan menidurkan tubuhnya pada ranjang, ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di nakas samping ranjanga dan menyalakannya. Ia berdecak kesal saat melihat tampilan layar ponselnya, memukul wajah pria tinggi yang sedang tersenyum merangkul bahunya.

'Ish bahkan ia memberi payung yang di beri wanita lain kepada ku. Beraninya tiang itu.' Baekhyun bergumam sambil terus memukul mukul layar ponselnya. Lebih tepatnya memukul wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut saat ponselnya berdering, ia melemparnya karena terlalu terkejut. Untung saja masih jatuh di tempat yang empuk. Dasar Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus dan menatap jengkel ponselnya, saat ia tau siapa yang menghubunginya dan membuat ia terkejut. Tapi setelah itu ia segera menerima panggilan itu.

'Baek,' Suara berat milik Chanyeol terdengar jelas, dan sangat seksi. Baekhyun yang memuji suara Chanyeol segera tersadar, dan merutuk karena ia masih bisa memuji kekasihnya di saat ia sedang merajuk.

'Bagaimana keadaanmu?' tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

'Kau sudah meminum obatmu? Apa ibumu sudah membuatkan susu hangat?' Chanyeol kembali bertanya walaupun sedari tadi tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ia tidak menyerah.

'Maafkan aku jika aku kasar tadi, kau tau aku hanya sangat khawatir saat tiba tiba kau menerjang hujan begitu saja,' Okay Byun! sampai kapan kau akan diam seperti itu. Yatuhan. Dasar Pria mungil tidak tau diri. Kapan lagi menemuka kekasih tampan dan sangat perhatian seperti Chanyeol. Dasar Byun Bodoh Baekhyun.

' _Aish kau sangat berisik'_ –Batin Baekhyun. Dia bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" bukannya memberi jawaban, ia malah memberi pertanyaan dengan nada malas seperti itu. Untung saja ia mempunyai pria tampan yang sangat tabah dan sabar.

'Maafkan aku, istirahatlah. Besok aku akan kerumahmu. Selamat malam sayang dan aku mencintaimu.' Baekhyun yang hampir membuka mulutnya untuk membalas pernyataan Chanyeol langsung segera mematikan ponselnya. ' _Apa yang baru saja ingin kulakukan dasar bodoh'_ Baekhyun memukul bibirnya dengan tangannya sendiri lalu turun untuk makan malam.

 **..**

 **10100**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menggiliat dalam tidurnya, merasa terganggung karena ada yang mengusik tidur tampannnya. Eiy tampan apanya. Dasar Byun Narsis Baekhyun.

"Sudah bangun?" Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun sayang. Lalu setelah itu bangkit dan mengambil air untuk Baekhyun yang berada di atas nakas. Kebiasaan Baekhyun setelah bangun adalah meminum air putih, jadi setiap malam sebelum tidur Baekhyun akan menyiapkan air putih untuk dirinya sendiri di atas nakas. Dengan malas, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera meminum air yang di berikan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang terlihat belum sadar sampai kepermukaan mengusak matanya lalu bergumam tidak jelas.

"Hey, kau sudah sadar sekarang sayang?" Chanyeol menarik pipi Baekhyun gemas. Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih belum sadar hanya menghepas tangan besar itu dan mengusap pipinya dengan wajah merajuk.

"Morning Uri Baekhyuniee.. ayoo bangun dan kita sarapan hmm?" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan setelah itu menarik lengan Baekhyun agar kekasihnya itu terbangun dari ranjang.

"Gendong~" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya dengan wajah merajuk. Chanyeolpun menggendong Baekhyun layaknya koala, membawa tubuh kekasihnya menuju kamar mandi untuk merapikan diri sebelum sarapan.

.

.

Baekhyun yang selesai membersihkan wajahnya, sekarang ia sudah tersadar 10100% dari tidur yang katanya tampan itu. Segera ia turun menuju ke ruang makan karena perutnya sudah berisik minta jatah.

Langkahnya terhenti sebentar saat melihat ada seseorang yang duduk di meja makan membelakanginya sedang berbincang bersama Ibunya, membuat Baekhyun menatap kearah orang itu dengan bingung lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat dan segera melihat siapa orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Baekhyun nyaring saat mengetahui siapa yang duduk di meja makan, membuat wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan terlonjak kaget.

"Yak anak nakal! Kau ingin membunuh eomma?" Tanya Ibu Baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Kenapa orang ini bisa ada disini eomma?!" Baekhyun berteriak dan menatap Chanyeol jengkel. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya tersenyum tampan, lalu membawa Baekhyun duduk di samping kursi yang ia duduki sebelumnya.

"Duduklah," Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, dan menatap Chanyeol aneh. "Heol, apa- apaan ini? Ia menyuruhku duduk di rumahku sendiri?" Baekhyun mendengus saat ia sudah duduk di tempatnya.

"Dasar aneh, sepertinya ada yang lupa jika ia merajuk dan meminta digendong sampai kamar mandi." Ibu Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya sambil memandang jengkel kearah putranya itu.

"Ap..apa yang-, aku tidak melakukan itu! Eomma tidak usah mengarang cerita." Baekhyun menatap kesal Ibunya. "Sudahlah. Sarapan sudah siap. Chanyeol kau semakin kurus saja, kau harus makan lebih banyak Nak," Ibu Baekhyun mengambil piring dan menyiapkan nasi goreng untuk Chanyeol.

 **..**

 **10100**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau tidak memiliki rumah Tuan Park?" Baekhyun berkata sinis, menatap Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil menonton televisi.

"Apa kau ingin berkunjung ke rumahku Nyonya Park?" Balas Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari telivisi di depannya. Baekhyun merasa ada yang janggal dengan perkataan Chanyeol segera berpikir dan ' _Heol apa yang ia katakan tadi'?_ Batin Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Baekhyun menghentakan kaki dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk masuk kekamarnya. Ia benar benar kesal dengan lelaki tiang menyebalkan itu. Tapi sebelum itu, Baekhyun merasa jika badanya tertarik ke samping.

'Sial.' Rutuk Baekhyun, ketika sadar jika Chanyeol yang menarik tangannya, dan sekarang ia jatuh berada tepat di atas pangkuan pria tingginya.

"Jadi, ingin memberitahuku apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol menatap lekat mata Baekhyun, sedangkan yang di tatap seperti itu membalas menatapnya tajam lalu mencoba untuk bangkit dari tubuh Chanyeol, tapi ia kembali tertahan karena tangan besar Chanyeol kini mendekap pinggangnya. Mereka duduk dengan tubuh saling memeluk. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepala pada bahu sempit kekasihnya, "Tetap disini Sayang."

"Kau tau aku sangat kesal sekarang," Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain, kemanapun asal tidak menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

"Pertama, kau membuatku khawatir setelah menerjang hujan dan demam. Lalu yang Kedua-" Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya, lalu sedikit mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh, menatap kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa sudah terlepas ingin segera bangkit tapi-

-Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menyesap bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Chanyeol terus melumatnya dengan lembut, sedangkan Baekhyun masih mematung dengan mata membulat ditempatnya. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, ia memejamkan matanya, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan membalas lumatan Chanyeol pada bibirnya.

Lenguhan lembut terdengar, dan itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Chanyeol terus memperdalam lumatannya. Ciuman mereka semakin panas, dan Bekhyun mulai merasakan sesak karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen, lalu ia mencengkram dan menarik rambut Chanyeol dengan keras.

Ketahuilah, ia meminta Chnayeol untuk berhenti tapi nyatanya bibirnya masih terus melumat bibir kekasihnya, bahkan lidahnya dengan pelan bergelut dengan lidah Chanyeol.

"Chanhh,"

Chanyeol memutuskan pagutan mereka, lalu menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Dan yang kedua, Mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu kemarin dan hari ini?" Chanyeol mengusap sisa saliva yang berada di dagu Baekhyun dengan lembut,

"Kau. Menyebalkan." Chanyeol menatapnya dengan alis bertaut, dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan itu karena dahi Chnayeol berada di dahinya.

"Apa salahku? Sepertinya aku tidak melakukan hal eneh." Chanyeol mengecup hidung Baekhyun cepat. Mengingat jarak mereka yang begitu dekat membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya. Bahkan dia meresa wajahnya memanas. Dan pasti Chanyeol ak-

"Ahh kekasihku sangat menggemaskan saat sedang bersemu seperti ini," –an meledeknya. Huft. Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya. Dan semakin membuat Baekhyun merutuki tubuhnya yang tidak bisa menolak, ' _Yatuhan Jantungku rasanya ingin keluar.'_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Cha..chan menjauhlah," Baekhyun berusaha mendorong jauh wajahnya dari hadapan Chanyeol, tapi tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar pada lehernya membuat ia susah untuk bergerak.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau memberitahuku apa yang salah denganku?"

"Ka-kau eunghh" Chanyeol mengecup hidung Baekhyun dan sedikit menjilatnya. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh karna sentuhan lidah Chanyeol yang basah.

"Ka-kau tersenyum dan juga menerima pemberian gadis itu," Chanyeol yang sedang menatap Baekhyun pun langsung membuat ekspresi bingungnya. Ia benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud kekasih manisnya ini.

"Sayang aku tid-,"

"Dan setelah itu kau memberikan pemberian gadis itu padaku. Itu benar benar sebuah penghinaan Chanyeol." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol, lalu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal jika meningat kejadian kemarin yang ia lihat di depan loby kampus.

"Hey sebentar, kita perlu memperjelasnya. Aku benar benar tidak mengerti Sayang." Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah mereka dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung yang serius. Ia benar benar tidak dapat mengerti satu katapun dari bibir manis kekasihnya.

"Kau memang bodoh Chan. Sudahlah." Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya dan segera bangkit menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol tidak lagi menahan pergerakan Baekhyun, ia sedang memikirkan perkataan kekasihnya. _Gadis? Gadis siapa? Pemberian apa?_ Batin Chanyeol bertanya bingung.

Dan tiba tiba Chanyeol tertawa keras. Sangat keras. Bahkan Baekhyun yang baru saja akan memasuki kamarnya kembali keluar dan melempar sandal rumah yang ia gunakan pada kekasihnya yang tertawa keras dan bodoh.

"Berisik bodoh." Bentak Baekhyun setelah ia melamparkan sandalnya, Chanyeol masih terus tertawa bodoh hingga ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Chanyeol terbatuk tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti tertawa, ia terus saja tertawa hingga wajahnya memerah bahkan sampai ke kupingnya.

Baekhyun yang khawatir melihat Chanyeol terbatuk seperti orang sekarat itu, berjalan kea rah dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih untuk kekasih bodohnya.

"Chanyeol sudahlah. Apa yang lucu sih? Cepat minum ini." Baekhyun mengelus bahu Chanyeol dan memberikan gelas pada Chanyeol.

"Sayangku~ Baekhyunee~," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol aneh, setelah meminum minumnya dan meletakan di atas meja, tiba tiba saja Chanyeol kembali menariknya kedalam pelukan erat. Baekhyun yang merasa aneh, segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Yatuhan bahkan tersenyum saja dia layak orang idot apalagi di tambah dengan tertawa keras seperti tadi. Benar benar semakin terlihat bodoh dan idiot. Huh.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu jatuh duduk di sampingnya. Senyumnya terkembang dengan sangat lebar, ia benar benar terlihat sangat bahagia.

Baekhyun yang masih tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan Chanyeol hanya menatap kekasihnya bingung. Bahkan Baekhyun terus mengerjap lucu memikirkan apa yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol hingga di- ' _Oh tidak! Apa jangan jangan?'_ Batin Baekhyun berteriak. pantas saja ia seperti ini jika memang penyebabnya adalah hal itu, kekasih tampannya ini kan sangat bodoh.

"Sayang kau tau aku sangat sangat mencintaimu?" Chanyeol mengecup bibir lalu menggigit hidung Baekhyun, mencubit pipinya dengan gemas hingga ia berteriak keras dan memukul kepala kekasih bodohnya itu.

"Itu sakit bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dan sedikit menarik rambut kekasihnya. ' _Hahaha Rasakan itu bodoh'_.

"Baek! Sayang hentikan! Akh! Itu sakit baek!" Chanyeol mencoba menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari rambutnya tapi pergerakannya malah semakin membuat rambutnya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

 **..**

 **10100**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menyelesaikan acara _mari-siksa-chanyeol._ Saat ini ia sudah duduk di sofa dengan tangan berlipat dada dan wajah yang di tekuk imut. Chanyeol masih mengelus kepala yang terasa perih, kemudian bangun dari duduknya dam Baekhyun ke sofa dan menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat kekasihnya kesakitan merasa tidak enak. Apakah sakit sekali? Pikir Baekhyun. Maka dengan sayang Baekhyun membiarkan kepala Chanyeol berada di pangkuannya dan sedikit mengelusnya lembut.

"Baek, kepalaku sakit sekali. Apakah ada rambut yang hilang? Bagaimana jika kekasih tampanmu ini menjadi pitak?" Rajuk Chanyeol, suaranya yang berat membuatnya terdengar menjadi aneh sekaligus menggemaskan.

"Mian, apakah sakit sekali Chan?" Baekhyun melembut, Bahkan sekarang wajahnya sudah tidak kaku seperti tadi lagi. Baekhyun terus mengelus rambut Chanyeol sayang dan sesekali meniupnya. Karena jujur saja, tadi Baekhyun melihat rambut Chanyeol di tangannya yang berarti Baekhyun memang menarik dengan keras.

Tidak menjawab. Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepala lalu membuat raut wajah aneh menurut Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun yang sedang mengelus rambut Chanyeol segera menarik hidung mancung Chanyeol karena merasa geli melihat ekspresi aneh kekasihnya itu.

"Baekhyuniee,"

"Hmm?"

"Soal gadis itu, bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya. Dia tiba tiba saja berdiri di depanku dan memberiku payung saat aku menunggumu di loby kampus."

"Lalu?"

"Kau marah karena itu kan? Lalu kau meninggalkanku dan memilih hujan hujanan." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengelus dan meniup kepalanya.

"hmm,"

"Baekhyuniee,"

"hmm,"

"Baekhyunie.. Kekasihkuu.. Kesayanganku.."

"Menjijikan." Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol mendengar aegyo gagal kekasihnya.

"Aw sakit baek, kenapa kau malah memukul kepalaku begitu?" Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya lagi, lalu setelah itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau tahu sayang?" Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Bahkan aku tidak sempat memikirkan diriku sendiri, karena aku terlalu banyak berpikir tentangmu." Chanyeol menatap jari jari Baekhyun yang ia genggam saat ini.

"Apakah kau nyaman denganku? Apakah kau bahagia denganku? Apakah kau merasa jenuh? Apakah aku menyakitimu? Berbagai macam pertanyaan selalu terfikirkan olehku. Aku selalu memikirkan itu setiap hari." Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol masih setia menatap jemari Baekhyun yang ada di genggamannya dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Tapi hari ini, mengetahui hal ini membuatku sedikit bahagia. Kekasihku. Byun Baekhyun. Cemburu dengan gadis yang bahkan aku tidak mengenal Gadis itu". Chanyeol lalu mengecup satu persatu jari Baekhyun lalu setelah itu iya mengecup telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Karena aku merasa jika hanya aku yang selalu bersikap kekanakan, yang selalu cemburu padamu," Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya,

"Baek,"

"hmm?"

"Byun Baekhyun adalah milikku." Tangan Baekhyun yang bebas, menepuk dahi Chanyeol, "Apa apaan itu?"

"Memang kau bukan milikku?"

"Bukan. Aku masih milik orangtuaku Park Bodoh."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kau mau jadi milikku. Milik Park Chanyeol. Kesayangannya Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol Bangun dan menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun erat.

"Heol?! Apa apaan itu?"

"Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu sayang."

Chanyeol mengelus bibir Baekhyun lembut, lalu mengecupnya.

"Jadi gimana? Menikah denganku ya?"

Dan yang terjadi adalah, Baekhyun menarik telinga lebar kekasihnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang menahan sakit di kupingnya.

Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu mengumpat dan menyumpahi kekasihnya itu dengan senyuman manis.

Menyumpahi kekasihnya agar ia hanya boleh menikah denganya. Park Chanyeol selamanya untuk Byun Baekhyun. Kkkk

 **~10100~**


	2. Seri 2 - Cemburu (Lagi)

**.**

 **.**

 **Seri 2**

 **Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun**

 **Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun – Shin Rahee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Terlihat dua pria mungil cantik sedang bersenda gurau, dengan tawa yang sering kali melekat saat salah satu di antara mereka membuat lelucon yang lucu. Luhan atau Xi Luhan pria china itu tertawa terbahak sampai beberapa orang yang berada disana menolehkan kepalanya. Baekhyun pria mungil yang membuat Luhan tertawa terbahak itu memukul kepala Luhan pelan sambil menahan tawanya.

"Pfftt apakah dia benar benar melakukan itu?" tanya Luhan kembali setelah mengecilkan tawanya yang sangat berlebihan itu.

"Ya. Dan kau tidak akan percaya saat dia mengunci Cappy di dalam lemari sepatu karena Cappy selalu saja menempel padaku." Baekhyun menjelaskan kembali. Bahkan Baekhyun juga terkikik saat menceritakannya.

"Dia benar-benar bodoh."

"Dia memang sangat bodoh. Tapi aku juga sangat mencintainya."

"Eiy apa apaan itu!" Luhan mendengus kesal mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Benar benar menjijikan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Cappy?"

"Jelas saja aku mengeluarkannya dari sana dan memeluknya. Cappy adalah Kesayanganku mana mungkin aku tega melihat dia terkurung disana sendirian." Ujar Baekhyun, Luhan yang mendengar menahan tawanya kembali. Benar benar pasangan yang sangat sangat bodoh.

Bagaimana tidak bodoh. Chanyeol pria kelebihan kalsium itu cemburu dengan seekor anak anjing. Bahkan saat Baekhyun bercerita jika Chanyeol membentak dan memarahi anak anjing itu dengan kasar karena selalu saja menempel pada Baekhyun membuat Luhan benar-benar jengkel, tapi tidak di pungkiri jika Luhan terbahak karena itu. Dan sekarang Baekhyun mengatakan jika Chanyeol mengurung peliharaan kesayangan sahabatnya itu di dalam lemari sepatu benar-benar sangat kekanakan.

Bahkan Luhan jadi teringat ketika Sehun yang ingin menjual Kucing kesayangannya karena ia selalu saja mengabaikan kekasihnya itu saat bersama dengan Kucing kesayangannya. Benar-benar pria cantik penggila binatang.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sebenarnya sedang menunggu Sehun kekasih Luhan. Karena bosan Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun apakah ada cerita bodoh yang bisa membuatnya tertawa dan Baekhyun langsung menceritakan kisah cinta segita antara Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Cappy, benar benar tidak terbayangkan.

Bicara soal Cappy. Baekhyun memang benar-benar terlalu berlebihan kepada anak anjing itu. Baru sekitar 2 minggu lalu Baekhyun mendapatkan puppy itu dari salah satu Bibinya, kakak dari sang ibu. Bahkan Baekhyun mengatakan pada Luhan jika Cappy adalah anaknya bersama Chanyeol. Oh Tuhan rasanya Luhan ingin mencelupkan kepala Baekhyun kedalam sup kimchi Ibu Kantin. Benar benar menjengkelkan.

Luhan mengingat sesuatu. Ada hal yang harus ia beritahukan pada Baekhyun. Luhan menepuk tangannya lucu dan setelah itu mengeluarkan ponsel yang ada di saku jaketnya.

"Byun kau harus tahu hal romantis ini," Luhan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun. Menunjukan foto dimana Sehun yang sedang mencium pipi Luhan, Baekhyun yang melihat hanya menarik satu alisnya, tidak mengerti apa maksud Luhan menyuruh Baekhyun melihat foto romantis mereka berdua. Menjengkelkan.

"Kau tahu. Ada Café baru di belakang kampus kita." Luhan berkata dengan antusias. Baekhyun yang mendengar pun hanya menganggukkan kepala seolah mengatakan pada Luhan untuk segera melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sehun mengajakku kesana, dia bilang Café itu baru buka dan tema café di sana untuk sepasang kekasih." Luhan berbinar saat bercerita.

"Dan saat aku kesana benar saja, Café itu sangat indah Byun. Benar benar indah bahkan sampai Sehun merajuk karena di abaikan olehku hihi," Luhan mengatakan dengan tawa kecil yang lucu.

"Whoaa aku jadi penasaran. Lebih baik kita kesana sekarang Lu," ajak Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Luhan antusias.

"Ehey! Apa apaan itu. Apa kau tidak mendengarku dengan baik Byun? Café itu untuk sepasang kekasih, bagaimana mungkin aku kesana bersamamu sangat tidak elit sekali." Ujar Luhan, dengan sedikit penekanan ketika mengatakan 'Sepasang kekasih'.

/ PLAK

"YAK! Apa apaan itu?!" Luhan menggeram saat Baekhyun memukul kepalanya kasar.

"Menyebalkan. Dasar. Aku akan mencari Chanyeol dan mengajaknya kesana, awas saja kau Lu!" Baekhyun menghentakan kakinya kasar lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang dengan tertawa menyeramkan. Tetapi Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengar tawa mengejek Luhan. Benar-benar rusa betina itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mencari Chanyeol di ruang musik. Tetapi kekasih tampannya itu tidak ada disana, Kata Juniel, Gadis cantik yang berada di ruang musik tadi, Chanyeol sedang berada di perpustakaan karena ada tugas yang harus ia selesaikan.

Baekhyun menuju perpustakaan dengan langkah santainya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seorang gadis dari ruangan –entah apa namanya Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"Kau tahu Café yang berada di belakang kampus kita?" Ucap gadis itu dengan suara datarnya.

"Ya. Aku sudah kesana dengan Junhong Café itu benar benar sangat romantis kau tau. Bahkan Junhong hampir saja memperkosaku saat itu disana." Gadis yang satunya berbicara dengan pekikan kecil. Baekhyun yang mendengarpun semakin penasaran dengan Café itu dan ingin mengajak Chanyeol segera kesana. Saat Baekhyun akan melanjutkan langkahnya ke perpustakaan tiba-tiba suara gadis datar itu terdengar lagi dan menyebutkan nama kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin kesana bersama Chanyeol," Ucap gadis bersuara datar itu kepada gadis satunya.

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin Chanyeol mau. Kau tau Byun Baekhyun benar benar menguasai hati Park Chanyeol," Ujar gadis itu mengejek gadis bersuara datar itu. Baekhyun yang mendengar pun menganggukan kepalanya, membenarkan perkataan gadis itu. Tapi _siapa_ _g_ _adis itu berani beraninya dia mendekati_ _k_ _ekasihku_ – batin Baekhyun bertanya dengan tatapan kesal. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas karena tembok penghalang menyebalkan di sampingnya. Baekhyun yang kesal segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan kembali melanjutkan tujuannya yang ingin menemui Chanyeol di ruang perpustakaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Baekhyun sampai di perpustakaan, ia tidak melihat keberadaan kekasih tiangnya itu. Baekhyun terus berkeliling di antara rak-rak buku itu dan akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan ke arah Chanyeol, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang sangat serius dengan buku buku di depannya, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum melihat wajah serius Chanyeol, sangat tampan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana sayang?" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara kekasihnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan melihat Chanyeol masih fokus dengan buku-buku di depannya.

"Kau melihatku datang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan langkah kaki mendekat ke arah kekasihnya.

"Tidak," Jawab Chanyeol singkat masih dengan fokus pada buku-buku itu. Baekhyun menarik kursi yang berada di samping Chanyeol dan duduk dengan tenang. Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi dengan kedua tangannya sendiri dan menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman kecilnya entah apa yang ia bayangkan ketika melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu sayang," Baekhyun kembali terlonjak kaget dan segera membuang pandangannya ke arah lain agar tidak menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau tahu aku disini, dan aku menatapmu? Padahal jelas-jelas aku melihatmu masih terfokus pada buku-buku menyebalkan itu," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol aneh. Apakah kekasihnya adalah paranormal – batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum tampan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya segera menunduk malu.

"Hahaha, pertama, ketika kau datang aku bisa mencium wangi tubuhmu dan suara detak jantungku," Ujar Chanyeol dengan mengusak surai coklat Baekhyun gemas, lalu mengusakan hidungnya pada tengkuk Baekhyun, mengendus wangi kekasihnya. "Kedua, ketika kau menatapku tadi, aku merasakan ada cupid yang memanah hatiku berkali-kali," dan Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang memerah lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Yak! Jangan lakukan itu Chan," Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dengan kasar, bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol menggigit hidungnya cukup keras dan itu sangat sakit.

"Apa yang kau lalukan disini? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk pulang bersama Sehun dan Luhan," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku ingin pulang bersamamu," Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir.

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas dosen Song, sayang." Jelas Chanyeol penuh perhatian, "Aku akan menunggumu menyelesaikannya." Rengek Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak. Aku mungkin akan menyelesaikannya mungkin sampai malam. Lebih baik kau pulang lebih dulu hmm?" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengelus jemarinya lembut.

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin menemanimu. Eoh aku tahu apa kau ingin berselingkuh saat aku pulang lebih dulu," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol menuduh, "Hey apa apaan itu!" Ujar Chanyeol tidak terima dengan tuduhan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan sanggup berselingkuh. Karena jika aku selingkuh, kesayanganku akan pergi meninggalkanku," Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Chanyeol sangat menyukai hidung bangir Baekhyun.

"Eii gombalan macam apa itu," Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Itu bukan gombal. Itu tulus dari perasaan mendalam kekasih tampanmu ini," Baekhyun berdecih, tapi tak lama raut wajahnya berubah lesu, "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke Café yang berada di belakang kampus. Luhan sudah kesana bersama Sehun, dan aku ingin kita juga kesana bersama," Baekhyun merajuk, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelasnya. Chanyeol yang melihat tatapan Baekhyun pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tugas ini benar benar penting. Besok pagi tugas ini harus selesai dan sudah berada di meja dosen Song.

"Maafkan aku sayang, bagaimana jika besok hmm? Aku benar benar harus menyelesaikan ini," Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya. Tak apa, tapi biarkan aku menunggumu sampai selesai, hmm dan aku juga bisa membantumu," Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu pulang bersama Sehun dan Luhan?" Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala lucu, "Karena jika kau menemaniku disini, aku tidak yakin tugas ini akan selesai. Karena fokusku akan hanya jatuh kepada kesayanganku ini," Baekhyun merasa pipinya semakin memanas. Chanyeol mengecup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan setalah itu bibir mungil kekasihnya.

"Dan sekarang lebih baik kau pulang. Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai dirumah, Okay?" Chanyeol mengelus kedua pipi Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol bangun dari kursinya berdiri di samping Baekhyun, membantu Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang. Ingat jangan terlalu lelah Chan, jangan memaksakan diri. Aku sangat benci mengurus bayi besar sepertimu," Ujar Baekhyun dan hanya di tanggapi dengan senyuman dan anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Hah Baiklah, aku duluan Chanyeolie, Jangan terlalu malam. Kau juga harus memberiku pesan. Mengerti?" Chanyeol terkikik dan menarik hidung Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kesayanganku perintahkan," Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan memeluk Chanyeol lalu kemudian mengecup Bibir Chanyeol cepat. "Aku duluan."

"Hati hati sayang," Ujar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari perpustakaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan lesu, bagaimana tidak, ia gagal mengajak kekasihnya untuk ke Café itu. Huh benar-benar, _aku akan membuat_ _d_ _osen Song botak jika ta_ _h_ _u begini_ – gumam Baekhyun kesal. Hmm By the way dosen Song itu sudah botak jadi apa yang akan di botaki oleh Pria mungil ini. kkkk

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya , setelah itu ia berjalan cepat keluar kampus.

 _Untuk_ _Rusa Betina_

 _'Pulanglah duluan. Aku akan menunggu Chanyeol sampai selesai'_

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terduduk di salah satu bangku taman kampus dengan sesekali bibir mungilnya menggumamkan sesuatu juga menganggukan kepala pelan mengikuti tempo lagu yang ia dengar. Baekhyun yang sangat keras kepala akhirnya menunggu kekasih tampannya itu di taman kampus. Dengan earphone yang berada di telinganya dan beberapa botol minuman dan cemilan yang ia beli sebelum datang ke taman itu menemaninya untuk menunggu kekasih tampannya itu.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. Dan terhitung sudah 3 jam ia menunggu kekasihnya disini. Baekhyun merasakan perutnya meraung raung, langit juga mulai gelap, di sekitar taman hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang kewat untuk jam malam mereka. Akhirnya karena ia tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya Baekhyun beranjak dari bangku itu dan meninggalkan sampah-sampah minuman dan cemilannya begitu saja. Dasar Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun akhirnya berjalan mendatangi Café yang di katakan Luhan setelah berulang kali ia beperang dengan pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak, ia akan datang ke Café yang bertema pasangan itu dengan seorang diri. Seorang diri. Terlihat menyedihkan sekali hidupnya.

OUR CAFÉ

Baekhyun membaca tulisan yang berada tepat di depan Café itu dengan alis bertaut. Apa apaan nama itu? Our Café? Yang benar saja – batin Baekhyun kesal. Nama yang sangat singkat dan terkesan tidak mempunyai makna apa-apa, tapi kenapa Café itu begitu banyak di bicarakan oleh teman-teman kampusnya, benar-benar membuat penasaran.

Akhirnya Baekhyun melihat ke arah etalase Café itu dan melihat banyak pasangan yang sedang menikmati pesanannya dengan tenang dan ada juga yang sedang bercumbu di sana. Heol apakah mereka tidak tahu tempat? – Gerutu Baekhyun.

Dan saat melihat bangku di pojok yang tepat di bawah tangga, Baekhyun semakin menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat orang yang duduk disana dengan jelas. Dan, Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdenyit sakit. Chanyeolnya, kekasihnya sedang berada didalam sana bersama seorang gadis. Baekhyun mencengkram erat kedua telapak tangannya menahan amarah. Saat ingin menghampiri kekasihnya di Café itu ia mendengar dua orang gadis yang sedang membicarakan kekasihnya.

"Daebak! Aku tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol Sunbae mengiyakan ajakan Rahee ke Café itu," Ucap gadis berambut pendek dengan ekspresi tidak menyangka. Gadis yang berambut pink di samping gadis berambut pendek itu hanya menganggukan kepala tanda setuju dengan perkataan temannya.

 _Ra_ _hee_ _? Siapa jalang itu?_ Baekhyun semakin geram dengan gadis yang bersama Chanyeol-nya.

"Benar, gadis itu benar-benar nekat. Jika Baekhyun sunbae melihatnya habislah dia," Gadis berambut pink itu bergidik ngeri saat mengatakan nama Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya Rahee tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya untuk mendapatkan hati Chanyeol Sunbae," Ujar gadis berambut pink itu dengan ekspresi seriusnya, "Aku juga tidak menyangka, ia satu-satunya gadis yang nekat mendekati Chanyeol Sunbae," Gadis yang rambut pendek berkata lagi dengan suara yang seperti bisikan.

"Apakah kau pikir Rahee bisa membuat Chanyeol Sunbae meninggalkan Baekhyun Sunbae?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah temannya yang berambut pendek, namun mata gadis berambut pink itu membelak saat menolehkan kepala.

"Rahee seorang gadis sedangkan Baekhyun Sunbae seorang pria, menurutku sih-"

"Lemi ayo kita pergi," Gadis berambut pink itu menarik tangan temannya yang di panggil Lemi dengan cepat. Lemi yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah temannya menatap bingung tapi mengikuti temannya yang menarik menjauh dari Café itu.

Baekhyun menatap kedua gadis itu garang. Kalian tahu mengapa gadis berambut pink bertingkah seperti itu? Baekhyun tepat berdiri tak jauh di belakang Gadis berambut pendek tadi. Saat gadis berambut pink menolehkan kepala untuk menatap temannya, Gadis berambut pink melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam. Tatapan Baekhyun menyeramkan layaknya psikopat.

Baekhyun melangkah kasar meninggalkan Café itu dengan gerutuan tidak jelas, dan menggerakan tangannya seolah-olah sedang mencekik orang.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeolie is calling,

Baekhyun menatap jengkel ponselnya setelah itu melempar ke atas kasur dan beranjak keluar kamar. Baekhyun terus menggerutu saat menuruni tangga dengan wajah yang dibuat kesal.

Ibu yang berada di dapur hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan putranya itu. Dari sepulang dari kampus tiba tiba saja putranya menutup pintu utama dengan sangat keras, belum lagi pintu kamar juga di tutup dengan keras dan setelah itu ia berteriak tidak jelas di dalam kamar. Dan sekarang ia keluar kamar dengan wajah memberengut kesal – tapi imut menurut Ibu Baekhyun.

"Ada apa lagi sayang? Bertengkar lagi dengan kekasihmu?" Ibu meletakan makanan di meja makan dan duduk tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Hmm,"

"Kalau tidak salah 3 bulan lalu kalian bertengkar soal payung, Lalu 1 bulan lalu kalian juga bertengkar karena buku, dan beberapa hari lalu kalian bertengkar soal Cappy, Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Dobi tiang bodoh itu membuatku kesal. Aku akan mencoretnya dari hatiku," Baekhyun menyuapkan suapan besar kedalam bibir tipisnya.

"Haha apakah kau yakin? Seperti bisa saja melakukannya," Ibu tertawa kecil saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

Obrolan Ibu dan anak itu terus berlanjut dengan Ibu yang selalu mengejek Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang akan berteriak menolak perkataan Ibunya itu. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun beranjak dari meja makan dan masuk ke kamar dengan Kesal. Ibu membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

Baekhyun merasakan kasurnya bergetar. Ia melihat ponsel yang terus bergetar dengan layar yang terus berkedap kedip. Baekhyun mengambil ponsel dan melihat siapa yang menelpon. Dan saat tahu siapa yang menelpon, Baekhyun hanya mengabaikan sampai ponsel itu berhenti bergetar.

61 Missed Call Chanyeolie.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata. Bahkan ia meninggalkan kamarnya tidak sampai setengah jam dan sudah ada puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari kekasihnya. Baekhyun hanya mengabaikan itu dan menarik selimut untuk tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol merapikan bukunya dan segera beranjak dari kamar, tapi sebelum keluar kamar ia melihat kembali ponselnya dan ia kembali menatap lesu ponsel itu.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" Itu suara kakak perempuannya saat melihat Chanyeol melewati meja makan begitu saja. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Kakak perempuan Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepala mengerti. Lalu kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tengah mengendarai mobiln menuju rumah kekasihnya. Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir saat ia menghubungi Luhan kemarin dan menanyakan apakah Luhan sudah mengantar Baekhyun sampai rumah atau belum dan jawaban Luhan membuatnya khawatir.

 _'Loh? Bukannya ia menunggumu di kampus? Tadi ia memberiku pesan jika ia akan menunggumu Yeol_ _,_ _'_

Chanyeol yang mendengar pun segera menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun tapi tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol segera menghubungi Ibu Baekhyun, dan untung saja Ibu Baekhyun berkata jika Baekhyun sudah sampai di rumah. Tapi Chanyeol terus saja menghubungi Baekhyun untuk menanyakan keadaannya, dan bertanya mengapa ia tidak pulang dengan Sehun dan Luhan tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab panggilannya. Dan saat pagi tadi Chanyeol menghubungi kembali ponsel kekasihnya dan masih sama, kekasihnya tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum tampan saat melihat calon Ibu mertuanya membukakan pintu. Heol, sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar serius.

"Eoh Chanyeol, kenapa kau disini?" Ibu Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol di depan rumahnya.

"Tentu saja menjemput Baekhyun, Ibu." Ibu menatap Chanyeol bingung, bukankah tadi putranya bilang jika Chanyeol telah menunggu di luar rumah setengah jam yang lalu.

"Loh? Bukannya kau sudah berangkat bersama Baekhyun? Setengah jam yang lalu Baekhyun pergi dan mengatakan jika kau sudah menunggunya," Jelas Ibu dan membuat Chanyeol menatap calon mertuanya bingung.

"Aku baru saja sampai, bu." Jelas Chanyeol, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga bingung, "Kalau begitu aku akan ke kampus dan mencari Baekhyun, aku berangkat, bu," Ujar Chanyeol dengan menunduk sopan ke arah Ibu Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan melihat Baekhyun berjalan di depannya dengan langkah yang ia hentak-hentakan aneh. Luhan berlari mengejar sahabatnya dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun yang merasakan ada seorang yang menepuk bahunya segera menoleh dan menatap orang yang mengusiknya garang. Luhan yang melihat tatapan Baekhyun hanya bergidik ngeri.

"WOW! Tatapan mematikan ketua Hapkido sangat menakutkan," Ujar Luhan saat melihat tatapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tersadar jika orang yang mengusiknya Luhan hanya mengabaikan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hey hey hey ada apa denganmu Byun?" Luhan menyusul Baekhyun dan berjalan di samping Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya berjalan dan mengabaikan Luhan. Lagi.

Saat memasuki kelas, Baekhyun segera duduk dan menidurkan kepala di meja. Luhan yang melihat pun di buat bingung dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Luhan menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dan mengelus pelan.

"Kau bisa berce-YAK!" Luhan berteriak kaget saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya menjadi posisi duduk dan menatap Luhan tajam.

"Kau mengaget-"

"Kau kenal dengan seorang gadis bernama Rahee?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat memotong perkataan Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun terlihat berpikir.

"Rahee? Rahee siapa?" Bukannya menjawab Luhan malah bertanya kembali dengan Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya jika aku tahu rusa betina," Baekhyun menatap jengkel sahabatnya itu. Luhan yang mendengar panggilan Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Enak saja jelas jelas ia Jantan, kenapa bisa Baekhyun mengatainya Betina – batin Luhan kesal. Eiy jantan apanya Lu, hahaha

"Aku seperti pernah mendengar namanya tapi aku lupa dimana," Luhan meletakan jarinya di dagu membuat mimik seperti berpikir.

"Aku ingin membunuh jalang itu," Baekhyun berkata dengan kesal. Luhan yang mendengarnya dibuat merinding. "Apakah ada hal yang aku lewatkan kemarin?" Tanya Luhan.

"Eoh aku mengingatnya!" Ujar Luhan dan berhasil mengagetkan Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Baekhyun menatap Luhan tajam, sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"Shin Rahee. Ia mahasiswi pindahan dari jepang. Ia baru saja pindah 1 bulan lalu. Ahh dan juga ia ada di fakultas yang sama dengan Chanyeol," Luhan mengucapkan itu dengan senang karena ia berhasil mengingat nama itu. Baekhyun yang mendengar hanya menggeram.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan gadis itu? Hmm menurutku ia gadis yang baik dan ramah, kau tahu ia bahkan cepat berbaur dengan anak-anak yang lain," Luhan mengatakannya dengan santai, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendengus tidak suka mendengar penuturan Luhan tentang jalang itu.

 _BRAK_

"YAK! SIAPA YANG MEMBANTING PINTU SEPERTI ITU?!" Luhan berteriak keras dan menatap seorang pria yang membuka pintu kelas mereka dengan keras dan membuat Luhan hampir jantungan.

"YAK PARK CHA-"

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku menjemputmu Baek?" Chanyeol segera berjalan ke arah bangku Baekhyun dan mengabaikan teriakan Luhan yang sangat berisik itu. Baekhyun mngalihkan tatapan ke arah lain, melihat ke jendela tidak ingin menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Hey ada apa denganmu? Kau marah padaku? Kau marah karena Café itu?" Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di bangku sebelah Baekhyun. Dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berada di atas meja.

SRAK

"Lu ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapar," Baekhyun menarik tanga Luhan kasar dan beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan dan yang di tanya hanya mengidikan bahu pertanda ia juga tidak tahu. Dan segera berjalan menyusul Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya lelah, Chanyeol terus saja bertanya apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya tapi kekasihnya itu hanya bertingkah tidak peduli, seolah ia tidak ada. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar lalu kembali bertanya lagi.

"Sayang, aku minta maaf. Kemarin aku benar benar menyelesaikan tugas dosen Song, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut, oh lihatlah betapa sabarnya lelaki ini meladeni kelakuan kekasih mungilnya.

"Sayang, aku benar benar lelah jika kau terus mengabaikanku seperti ini,"

"Kau lelah? Yasudah akhiri saja semuanya, agar kau tidak lelah," Baekhyun masih fokus dengan makanannya dan berbicara seperti itu tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang kaget dengan perkataan Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun yang bebas.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau tidak ingin bersamaku lagi?" Chanyeol menatap sendu Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengabaikannya.

"Eoh Sunbae ternyata kau disini, ini buku Sunbae kemarin tertinggal di Café," Baekhyun yang mendengar suara seorang gadis segera menolehkan kepala dan melihat siapa yang berbicara. Baekhyun menatap jengkel gadis itu yang sedang memberikan buku kepada kekasihnya.

"Eoh Baekhyun Sunbae annyeong," Gadis itu menyapa Baekhyun saat melihat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Terimakasih Rahee-ah, aku fikir aku menghilangkannya ternyata ada padamu," Chanyeol segera mengambil buku itu dan tersenyum tampan ke arah gadis yang di panggil Rahee itu. Gadis itu adalah Shin Rahee gadis yang berada di Café bersama Chanyeol kemarin. Baekhyun yang melihat interaksi mereka meletakan sumpitnya kasar dan menatap gadis itu sinis.

"Ahh ternyata kau gadis yang ingin merebut hati kekasihku," Baekhyun sekarang terlihat seperti Singa kelaparan yang siap menerkam gadis itu. Benar-benar, tatapan Baekhyun sangat menyeramkan. Bahkan Rahee yang melihat tatapan Baekhyun bergerak mundur.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya langsung padaku jika kau ingin, tidak perlu menggunakan cara menjijikan," Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya bingung. _Ada apa dengan Baekhyun_ batin Chanyeol. _Lihatlah Baekhyun terlihat seperti Singa kelaparan._

"Sayang ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang segera di tepis oleh Baekhyun, dan kembali menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang masih sama.

"Tanyakan kepada jalang ini," Baekhyun melangkah pergi meinggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung dan gadis itu yang bergetar takut mendengar suara sinis Baekhyun dengan tatapan mematikan. Luhan yang berada tidak jauh dari meja Baekhyun, dengan Sehun di sampingnya hanya terkikik geli, sekarang Luhan mengerti kenapa Baekhyun begitu sensitif hari ini. Dan seketika saja Luhan tertawa keras, Sehun yang berdiri di samping Luhan hanya menatap Luhan bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun di dalam kelas tapi ternyata kekasihnya tidak ada disana, dan saat ia mencoba menghubungi ponselnya ternyata ponsel Baekhyun tertinggal bersama barangnya di kelas. Chanyeol mengusak rambut frustasi.

Chanyeol berlari ke arah gedung olah raga di sebelah gedung kampus. Mungkin saja kekasihnya itu berada di ruang Hapkido pikir Chanyeol. Dan benar saja saat memasuki gedung olah raga, ia melihat Baekhyun sedang berlari mengitari lapangan indoor dengan pakaian lengkap Hapkido. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol ikut berlari di belakang Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar idiotnya.

Chanyeol terus berlari menatap punggung kekasihnya gemas, bahu Baekhyun yang bergerak lucu dan bokongnya yang terlihat sangat lezat membuat fokus Chanyeol berantakan. Bahkan saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti dari larinya Chanyeol masih saja berlari hingga-

BRUK

Baekhyun terjatuh karena terdorong oleh tubuh tiang Chanyeol. Kalian tahu bagimana posisinya, Baekhyun berada di bawah Chanyeol dengan posisi tengkurap dan Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya dengan posisi yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Jika dilihat dari atas kalian hanya akan melihat tubuh Chanyeol karena tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar tertutup sempurna oleh tubuh besar dan tinggi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh di atasnya dengan kasar dan sedikit kekuatan karena tubuh orang yang menindinya sangat berat. Chanyeol terdorong hingga yang posisi awal ia jatuh tengkurap sekarang ia jatuh telentang dengan pantat yang mencium lantai dengan sangat keras. WOW. Kekasihnya benar benar kuat.

"MANUSIA BODOH MANA YANG MENDORONGKU HAH?!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang saat ia mencoba bangun dari jatuhnya dan sedikit membenarkan pakaian lalu mencari siapa yang mendorong serta menindihnya tadi. Baekhyun membola saat melihat kekasih tiang bodohnya sedang tiduran dilantai dengan senyum yang benar-benar idiot.

"Baekhyunee bokongku sakit~" Baekhyun semakin membulatkan matanya dan membuat ekspresi jijik sekaligus aneh saat mendengar aduan bodoh kekasih tiangnya itu. Kekasih tiangnya itu mengulurkan satu tangannya ke depan meminta Baekhyun membantunya bangun. Tapi Baekhyun hanya membuang wajah dan bergumam kesal. Lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang bermesraan dengan lantai lapangan indoor.

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyunee, kau benar-benar sangat kuat, bahkan aku sampai terlempar dan bokongku rasanya retak," Chanyeol berjalan di belakang Baekhyun dan sesekali tangannya mengelus bokongnya dengan dramatis. Benar-benar pria tampan yang bodoh.

Baekhyun hanya terus berjalan dan menghiraukan kekasihnya yang mengikutinya dan bergerutu tidak jelas. Chanyeol melangkah cepat agar ia bisa berjalan di samping Baekhyun dan saat ia sudah berjalan sejajar dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan bergelayut manja di tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol jijik sedangkan yang mendapat tatapan jijik itu hanya tersenyum bodoh. Lalu dengan cepat mengecup bibir kekasihnya, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun memanas dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini tapi aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Karena aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang mengacuhkan pria tampan sepertiku," Chanyeol merajuk dan Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya dengan pandangan jengkel.

"Sayang aku mohon, rasanya sangat sesak saat kesayanganku mengacuhkan ku seperti ini. Aku terluka," Chanyeol memegang dada kirinya dan bertingkah dramatis. Ya Tuhan siapapun tolong singkirkan Baekhyun dari hidup Park Chanyeol karena pria mungil itu membuat Pria tampan yang dikenal sebagai pria angkuh dan dingin kini terlihat sangat idiot.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol jengah dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mengabaikan Chanyeol yang terus memanggilnya. Baekhyun memasuki ruang Hapkido dan di sambut oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ikut dalam Grup Hapkido itu. Baekhyun adalah ketua Hapkido tidak heran jika semua orang yang mengikuti Grup Hapkido menyambutnya dan memberi hormat saat melihat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih setia berjalan di belakang Baekhyun, beberapa orang yang melihat Chanyeol memasuki ruang latihan Hapkido hanya menatap bingung dan Baekhyun yang jengah dengan tingkah Chanyeol akhirnya membalikan badan menghadap Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Kau ingin aku maafkan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lembut. Dan Chanyeol menganggukan kepala dengan senyuman idiot.

"Kalahkan aku dan aku akan memaafkanmu," Baekhyun menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan siap untuk bertarung, Chanyeol hanya terbengong dengan tatapan bodoh. Lalu setelah itu ia tertawa keras dan membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana terkejut saat mendengar suara menggelegar Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, aku sudah mengatakan bukan jika Chanyeol dikenal dengan sikap angkuh dan dingin bahkan tersenyum saja jarang. Dan tiba-tiba mereka semua mendengar tawa Chanyeol yang secara tidak langsung membuat yang mendengarnya merinding.

"Sayang kau sedang bergurau? Sangat tidak lucu," Baekhyun melangkah, menendang kaki Chanyeol lalu membanting Chanyeol dengan keras. Wow, bahkan beberapa orang yang melihat itu hanya bisa menganga dengan mata yang membulat sempurna saat melihat Baekhyun sang Ketua Hapkido membanting Chanyeol, kekasihnya dengan sangat keras. Bahkan bunyi tubrukan antara matras dan tubuh Chanyeol sangat terdengar keras. Dan sang korban hanya menbulatkan matanya terkejut dengan mulut yang terbuka menganga.

"Kalahkan aku dan kau akan mendapatkan maaf dari ku, sayang," Baekhyun menekan kata terakhir dengan tekanan yang sangat jelas, dan menatap mata kekasihnya meledek. Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya setelah itu ia bangun dan berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggerakan tangan kanannya siap melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Chanyeol tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menarik tengkuk sang kekasih lalu Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun.

"Euhmm nghhh," desahan lolos dari kedua belah bibir Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai melumatnya semakin dalam, Baekhyun membalas lumatan Chanyeol dan ciuman mereka sangat mendominasi saat dengan kasar Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol. Tunggu, apakah mereka sadar jika banyak pasang mata yang membulatkan mata melihat pagutan panas sepasang kekasih itu.

Semakin panas. Bahkan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat, menelan ludah kasar dan menjilat bibir mereka melihat pagutan panas keduanya. Dan saat melihat Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun layaknya koala itu dengan suara desahan yang terus lolos dari dua belah bibir Baekhyun membuat beberapa orang disana berlari keluar karena tidak tahan, dan memilih untuk onani di ruang ganti, mungkin.

Saat ini posisi Baekhyun yang berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol, Chanyeol masih betah melumat kedua bibir Baekhyun dalam. Baekhyun juga sama ia terus melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan kasar bahkan terlihat saliva yang mengalir di antara kedua belah bibir itu. Chanyeol yang lebih dulu melepaskan pagutan itu dan menjilat saliva yang mengalir pada dagu Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun juga membalas itu pada dagu Chanyeol.

Keduanya terlihat sama sama terengah, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam lalu setelah itu ia meletakan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu dan tengkuk kekasihnya lalu segera menjilat dan menggigit membuat tanda kemerahan yang sangat jelas.

"Akhhh eunghhh" Baekhyun kembali mendesah, astaga apa mereka benar-benar tidak tahu tempat.

"YA TUHAN! PARK CHANYEOL! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari tengkuk Baekhyun saat mendengar teriakan yang memekakan telinga. Baekhyun menatap Luhan jengkel, lalu bukannya turun dari gendongan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada Chanyeol dan bermanja manja dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"PULANGLAH JIKA INGIN BERCINTA!" Baekhyun menatap jengkel Luhan lalu menjulurkan lidahnya meledek kearah Luhan.

"Jadi aku menang?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun dan setelah itu Chanyeol menjilat dan sedikit menggigit telinga Baekhyun gemas.

"Eunghhh nghhh," Luhan mendengar desahan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, dan membuat ia semakin jengkel.

"PULANG SEKARANG JUGA! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMOTONG KEDUA BATANG KALIAN!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menatap Luhan sinis dan setelah itu ia menyuruh Chanyeol ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian. Masih dengan posisi yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

"eunghhh chanhh nghhhh" Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun pada salah satu loker yang berada di ruang ganti, setelah membawa Baekhyun kedalam ruang ganti Chanyeol kembali mencium dan melumat bibir kekasihnya. Sabuk di pinggang Baekhyun terlepas membuat bajunya terbuka tapi tidak terlepas dari tubuhnya, posisi Baekhyun masih pada gendongan koala Chanyeol, dan sekarang Chanyeol mengangkatnya lebih tinggi agar Chanyeol bisa melumat habis nipple seksi kekasihnya. Baekhyun terus mendesah dengan tangan yang meremas rambut Chanyeol kasar.

"Adikku bangun," Chanyeol mendongakan kepala menatap Baekhyun memelas. Baekhyun hanya berdecak, kemudian Baekhyun menganggukan kepala menyuruh Chanyeol melakukannya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol melakukannya tanpa mengubah posisi mereka, Baekhyun masih berada dalam gendongan koalanya. Memasukan adik kecil Chanyeol yang terbangun kedalam terowongan cinta ternikmat milik kesayangannya.

Baekhyun meringis karena merasakan perih saat junior tiang bodoh itu memasuki holenya dengan cepat. Namun di satu sisi Baekhyun juga merasa ada sebuah sensasi nikmat yang sangat luar biasa.

Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, selagi batangnya bermain dalam terowongan nikmat kesayangannya kini tangan Chanyeol memainkan batang kecil nan imut milik Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah nikmat membuat Chanyeol semakin meningkat.

"Akhh Chanhh eunghhh ahhh nghhh"

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut mungil Baekhyun bahkan tak jarang Chanyeol juga mendesah dengan suara berat saat junior perkasanya di sedot kuat oleh hole sempit Baekhyun.

"Chanhh ahhk akuhh aahhh keluarhh nghhh akkhh"

Baekhyun telah berhasil mengeluarkan cairannya, tubuhnya kini terasa lemas. Namun Chanyeol semakin memperkuat tempo maju mundurnya, pertanda sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Baekhh terimalah cairan akhhh kuhh"

Desahan itu keluar bersama cairan sperma Chanyeol yang mengalir di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang menerima cairan nikmat kekasihnya hanya kembali mendesah nikmat dengan meremas rambut Chanyeol kasar. Dan Baekhyun semakin kesal karena Chanyeol tidak hanya melakukannya satu kali. Sial.

 **.**

 **.**

Bibir Baekhyun terpout lucu, Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya hanya terkikik gemas. Selesai dari menerobos terowongan dadakan membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan birahinya yang terlewat batas. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai tidak bisa berjalan dan akhirnya pria mungil itu hanya merengek meminta Chanyeol memakaikan baju ganti dan menggendongnya. Dan sekarang pria mungil itu ngambek karena Chanyeol terlalu bernafsu membuat lubangnya perih bahkan sampai di buat berjalan saja rasanya sakit sekali.

"Masukan bibirmu atau aku akan menerkammu kembali di dalam mobil," Chanyeol mencolek bibir Baekhyun yang di majukan imut dan dengan segera Baekhyun memasukan bibirnya dan menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Chanyeol tertawa gemas, dan mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

"OMO Ada apa dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ah?" Ibu Baekhyun kaget saat membuka pintu utama dan melihat Baekhyun berada di gendongan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengatakan Baekhyun kelelahan setelah selesai berlatih Hapkido. Ya berlatih hapkido dengan junior tiang bodoh itu –batin Baekhyun menggerutu. Dan setelah itu Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun ke dalam kamar.

"Menungginglah," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol marah dan Chanyeol hanya memamerkan salep yang berada di tangannya.

"Aku akan mengobatinya sayang berhentilah menatapku seperti itu," Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap jengkel Chanyeol tapi ia menuruti perkataan Chanyeol untuk menungging walaupun dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan.

"Sangat merah. Ya Tuhan sayang maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya dengan baik tadi," Chanyeol menatap sendu lubang Baekhyun yang memerah, mengobatinya dengan lembut dan pelan.

"Tak apa," Jawab Baekhyun menenangkan.

"Hormonku benar benar liar terhadap sentuhanmu," ujar Chanyeol kembali, merasa bersalah, "Obati saja jangan berisik-AISH! PELAN PELAN BODOH!" Chanyeol meniup niup lubang Baekhyun dengan lembut dan bergumam maaf berkali kali.

"Jja! Selesai!" Chanyeol meletakan salep itu di meja nakas dekat ranjang Baekhyun. Chanyeol beranjak kekamar mandi untuk membasuh tangannya setelah itu kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Lebih baik?" Chanyeol mengelus wajah Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Berniat menceritakan sesuatu?" lanjut Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, karena gemas Chanyeol menarik hidung Baekhyun dan mengecupnya kilat.

"Kau yang tidak menjawab panggilanku semalaman dan juga kau yang mengacuhkan ku. Apakah ada hal yang aku lakukan yang membuatmu tidak suka?" Baekhyun bergumam dan menganggukan kepalanya lucu menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun membawa kekasih mungilnya untuk bersandar pada bahunya, dan Baekhyun menyandarkan kepala di bahu Chanyeol dengan nyaman.

"Kau mengatakan kau akan mengerjakan tugas dosen Song, tapi nyatanya aku melihatmu sedang berada di Café belakang kampus dengan seorang wanita. Café yang ingin aku kunjungi bersamamu, dan kau menolaknya lalu kau pergi dengan jalang itu," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menusuk nusuk lengan Chanyeol dengan jarinya, kesal.

"Ahh ternyata kesayanganku sedang cemburu," Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas, "Entah mengapa aku sangat suka melihat kesayanganku yang sangat posesif," lanjut Chanyeol dan setelah itu Baekhyun mencubit perut datar kekasihnya kesal.

"Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya tidak suka," Chanyeol terkikik gemas mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, alasan menyangkal yang sangat lucu.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bohong soal aku mengatakan aku mengerjakan tugas dosen Song, tugas dosen Song adalah tugas kelompok dan Rahee adalah partner ku dalam tugas itu. Dan soal Café itu aku tidak tau, Rahee hanya mengajakku karena ia mengatakan padaku untuk mengerjakan tugas disana setelah hampir tiga jam kita mengerjakannya di perpustakaan. Dan aku menyetujuinya karena aku juga merasa bosan di perpustakaan tapi aku hanya berada disana beberapa menit karena aku segera meninggalkan Café saat Luhan mengatakan kau tidak pulang bersamanya dan menungguku di kampus," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam, dan ia rasa apa yang Chanyeol katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran. Tetapi entah ada rasa yang mengganggu Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun juga tidak tau apa itu.

"Tapi jika kau mulai bosan denganku, kau bisa langsung mengatakannya padaku dibanding melukaiku dengan bermesraan bersama orang lain di belakangku," Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun membawa Baekhyun agar menghadapnya dan menatap sang kekasih dalam. Chanyeol benar-benar terluka dengan perkataan Baekhyun, ia merasa jika Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan penuturannya tadi.

"Aku yakin dengan perasaanku. Aku sangat yakin jika aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku mungkin memang bukan yang pertama tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menjadi yang terakhir untukmu sayang," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, meyakinkan sang terkasih jika ia hanya mencintainya.

"Tapi tidak ada yang tahu Chanyeol, mungkin saja kau akan lelah dan bosan denganku," Baekhyun menundukan kepala, Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

"Karena itu jangan buat aku bosan, dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kita memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kedepannya, tapi kita juga harus berusaha disetiap detik yang kita jalani. Menghargai setiap detik yang kita lewati dan berusaha agar detik yang kita jalani sebelumnya dapat kita lakukan kembali di detik detik berikutnya," Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun, kedua mata Baekhyun, kedua pipi Baekhyun, hidung Baekhyun, dan yang terakhir ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan sedikit lumatan.

"Seperti itu. Aku akan berusaha untuk melakukannya lagi ke esokan harinya dan selanjutnya."

"Aku sangat menbenci bibirmu."

"huh?"

"Bibirmu selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku semakin mencintaimu," Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya. Malu. Chanyeol menggigit hidung Baekhyun gemas.

"Akh! Chan itu sangat sakit," Chanyeol sangat suka membuat hidung Baekhyun memerah di tambah kedua pipinya yang merona, benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu kesayanganku."

"Aku juga mencintaimu tiangku yang tampan," Baekhyun mendekap tubuh Chanyeol posesif dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tidak kalah posesif.

"hmm tapi Chanyeol, aku jadi membenci Café di belakang kampus. Karena saat Café itu baru saja buka, kekasihku malah datang kesana bersama orang lain," Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan merapatkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol dengan manja.

"Aku juga tidak menyukai Café itu, terlalu mengumbar kemesraan," Oh ya Tuhan, mari kita ulangi seseorang yang mengatakan 'terlalu mengumbar kemesraan' itu adalah orang yang sama, yang melakukan ciuman panas di tempat umum dengan banyak pasang mata. O-in z y kan, kkkkk

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Selasa, 9 mei 2017

.

.

Sorry ini repost, kkk

Sekian, yang belum follow and favorite jangan lupa untuk follow dan favorite story ini yaaaa^^

.

.


	3. Seri 3 - Jangan lagi

.

.

Seri 3 – Kesayangan PCY

.

.

.

 **Te** **rrifying jealousy**

.

.

.

...

.

Beberapa kali berdecak dan menggeram kesal dengan ponsel di genggamannya adalah hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun selama satu jam terakhir. Seharusnya, hari ini adalah jadwal kencan mereka. Chanyeol mengatakan padanya untuk menunggu di kafe dekat persimpangan rumahnya, namun lihat, satu jam berlalu pria itu tidak datang dan sialnya lagi ia tidak bisa di hubungi.

Sejak mendapatkan promosi di tempat kerjanya, pria itu menjadi semakin sibuk. Itu bagus untuk karirnya tapi sangat buruk untuk hubungan mereka.

Jika di ingat, sejak dua bulan lalu waktu temu mereka tidak lebih dari satu jam. Kencan mereka selalu berakhir di tengah jalan dengan Chanyeol yang memberhentikan taksi untuk Baekhyun pulang. Dan juga, selama dua bulan, jika dikumpulkan semua jam-jam yang mereka lalui bahkan tidak sampai satu hari. Terlalu singkat dan terlalu memuakan. Sebenarnya.

Baekhyun masih sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya hingga satu pesan dengan pengirim yang sangat ia tunggu.

 _Chanyeolie_

'Maaf, sepertinya kita harus membatalkan kencan kita hari ini. Ada rapat penting yang harus aku hadiri, setelah semuanya selesai aku akan kerumahmu. Aku mencintaimu.'

Baekhyun mendengus keras, meletakan ponselnya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkam bunyi yang begitu keras, bahkan orang lain menatap khawatir akan nasib ponsel itu. Sudah di pastikan layarnya pasti akan timbul beberapa garis retak.

"Hey, ponselmu baik-baik saja?" sapa seseorang, Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Oh Baek, santailah sedikit. Chanyeol tidak datang?" tanya orang itu lagi, membuat Baekhyun semakin geram, menyedot kasar _Ice Americano_ -nya.

"Sudah jelas bukan," jawab acuh Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesal. Itu Jungha, ia adalah salah satu pelayan di kafe ini dan mereka sudah cukup saling mengenal karena Baekhyun termasuk pelanggan tetap bersama Chanyeol.

"Ya, wajahmu menjelaskan semuanya." Ujar Jungha, lalu berjalan santai meninggalkan Baekhyun. Seolah ia hanya iseng untuk menambah rasa geram Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak berniat pulang sama sekali, yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah berjalan tak tentu arah sejak meninggalkan kafe. Hingga seseorang menahan bahunya dan membuat ia berhenti dengan tetiba.

"Baekhyun?" Suaranya terdengar seperti Chanyeol, tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya agak gelap tapi tetap telihat seksi. Baekhyun terpesona. Itu gila rutuknya.

"Siapa?" Baekhyun mundur perlahan, merasa waspada dengan pria asing yang tampan.

"Benar, Byun Baekhyun?" tanya orang itu lagi, ia seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan jika perkiraannya benar. Namun Baekhyun tidak dapat merespon, antisipasinya sangat keras. Tidak berbicara dengan orang asing adalah hal yang ia lakukan saat ini. Kepalan tangannya sudah terbentuk, ia siap melakukan tindak pembelaan diri jika orang itu macam-macam.

Pria itu menyadari bagaimana Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu waspada atas dirinya. Ia sedikit terkekeh lalu berdeham sebentar.

"Sepertinya aku benar, aku rasa kau lupa," ujar pria itu dengan kekehan beratnya. Berdeham sekali lalu menjulurkan tangannya, memperkenalkan diri.

"Choi Taejoon, sudah ingat? Ah kau biasa memanggilku dengan Joonie," jelas pria itu dengan senyuman yang terlalu lebar. Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, mencoba mengingat, ia merasa tidak asing, tapi tidak dapat mengingat dengan jelas.

Taejoon kembali terkekeh, lalu menjauhkan tangannya dan bersikap seperti biasa.

"Terlalu lama, itu pasti bukan? Apa empat belas tahun? Atau dua belas tahun? Ahh itu terlalu lama, dan saat itu kita juga masih terlalu kecil." Ujar Taejoon dengan kekehan canggung, ia bahkan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kaku.

Baekhyun menatapnya seolah ia adalah orang asing yang aneh. Lalu yang dilakukan pria mungil itu adalah berbalik berjalan menjauh, dan Taejoon tidak menghentikannya,ia hanya melihat punggung sempit itu perlahan melangkah menjauhinya. Helaan nafas terdengar, Taejoon menunduk, menertawakan kenangan masa lalunya. Dan ketika baru saja ingin berbalik berjalan kembali pada tujuannya, sesuatu melingkari pinggangnya.

"Terkejut?" Itu Baekhyun, berujar dengan kekehan angkuh. Seolah ia adalah pemeran utama terbaik.

"Oh kau harus liat bagaimana ekspresimu itu Joonie-ya," Baekhyun tertawa begitu nyaring, wajah yang sebelumnya tengah menahan kesal kini terlihat begitu berbeda, ia seperti baru saja mendapatkan hal baik dan sangat bahagia.

"Ku fikir kau tidak mengingatku, Boo," Oh Baekhyun merasa bersalah mendengar nada sedih dari Sahabat lamanya ini.

Ketika mereka saling berhadapan, hal yang mereka lakukan adalah saling berpelukan, melepaskan rasa rindu yang begitu lama.

Dulu, Baekhyun selalu menanyakan tentang Taejoon pada ibunya, namun sang ibu juga tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa karena nomor yang ia tahu dari keluarga Choi sudah tidak bisa di hubungi.

Mereka mengenal sudah cukup lama, dulu mereka adalah tetangga, teman sepermainan. Hingga saat kelulusan sekolah dasar keluarga Choi pindah dan kabar tentang mereka tidak lagi di ketahui.

.

.

Kini mereka sedang berbincang di salah satu restoran. Obrolan mereka tidak lepas dari saling mengejek tentang masa lalu. Baekhyun yang selalu menangis hanya karena satu ekor serangga, dan Taejoon yang pernah mengompol karena takut ketinggian. Mereka juga menanyakan keadaan orang tua masing-masing, menceritakan masa sekolah mereka dan hal-hal lain.

Hingga tak terasa, langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Dering ponsel Baekhyun yang membuat obrolan mereka terhenti.

 _Chanyeolie is calling_

Baekhyun sedikit menghela nafas, namun ia meminta ijin pada Taejoon untuk mengangkat telpon sebentar.

Chanyeol menanyakan keberadaannya dan memohon maaf atas pembatalan sepihak kencan mereka. Baekhyun hanya merespon seadanya. Pria itu juga mengatakan jika ia akan kerumahnya setelah jam kerja selesai. Lalu setelah itu panggilan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang memutusnya lebih dulu. Entah mengapa sikap Chanyeol hari ini membuatnya sangat muak.

Baekhyun kembali. Tersenyum singkat pada Taejoon sebagai permintaan maaf, lalu melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

.

.

Taejoon mengantarnya hingga rumah, tadinya ia pikir ia bisa bertemu Bibi Byun namun tidak bisa karena beliau tengah di luar kota menemani adiknya yang tengah sakit.

Seharian penuh mengobrol tidak membuat mereka bosan, seolah perpisahan mereka belasan tahun lalu tidak bisa terbalas hanya dalam satu hari mengobrol.

"Rasanya menyenangkan bertemu dengan kawan lama, kau harus tahu betapa aku selalu merengek pada ibu jika aku ingin bertemu denganmu," Baekhyun berujar dengan _pout_ -an di bibir, membuat Taejoon terkekeh dan menarik hidung bangir Baekhyun gemas. Dan entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa kaku, karena hal itu adalah hal yang selalu di lakukan kekasihnya. Chanyeol seperti maniak hidungnya sejak dulu.

"Ada hari esok, jika kau rindu, kau bisa menghubungiku Boo," ujar Taejoon penuh perhatian, sikap itu adalah sikap yang selalu membuat Baekhyun merasa nyama dengan kehadiran Taejoon di sampingnya. Ingat, Baekhyun suka bermanja dan dimanja.

"Okidoki," jawab Baekhyun dengan cengiran khasnya, lalu ia melambaikan tangannya dan meminta Taejoon untuk berhati-hati dalam perjalanan sebelum ia melangkah masuk kedalam kediamannya.

.

.

.

"Iya bu, aku baru sampai rumah," ujar Baekhyun dengan ponsel di telinganya. Ibu menghubunginya tak lama setelah ia sampai. Ia baru saja akan beranjak membersihkan dirinya jika ibu tidak menghubunginya.

"Tidak bu, tadi Chanyeol membatalkan kencan kita lagi, wah pria itu benar-benar memancing amarahku," ujar Baekhyun lagi raut wajahnya kembali pada mode kesal, kini tangannya yang lain sibuk mengambil minum.

"Ah, Ibu pasti akan mengingatnya, hari ini aku bertemu dengan Joonie," ujar Baekhyun semangat, ibu hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga ia akhirnya mengingat siapa yang di maksud dengan nama yang di sebut putranya.

"Tidak bu, ia disini sendiri. Paman dan Bibi Choi berada di jerman, mereka menetap disana. Joon di sini karena ada projek gabungan," jelas Baekhyun, pada ibunya hingga obrolan mereka hanya tentang cerita Baekhyun yang bertemu dengan Taejoon, bagaimana mereka bertemu, dan bagaimana Baekhyun menjahili pria itu.

Sambungan pun terputus, Baekhyun memilih kembali berjalan ke kamarnya, kembali pada rencana awal sebelum ibu menelpon, mandi.

.

Sepuluh menit ia habiskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang seharian berada di luar. Ia selalu membawa pakaian ke kamar mandi, jadi ketika keluar kamar mandi ia sudah berpakaian dengan pantas. Ada dua alasan yang membuat ia melakukan itu, pertama ibu yang selalu tetiba berada di kamarnya dan membuatnya malu, kedua kekasihnya, si tiang dan birahinya sangat menyebalkan jika tetiba ia sudah berada di ranjangnya.

Oh seperti saat ini, tiang itu tengah duduk disana, masih dengan pakaian kerjanya, wajah tampannya terlihat begitu lelah, dan tangannya yang sibuk bermain dengan ponsel.

Tunggu. Itu ponselku. Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati kekasihnya lalu mengusak surai Chanyeol.

"Aku marah padamu, bagiamana kau bisa membatalkan-"

"Siapa Joonie?" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Ah, dia sahabat kecilku. Taejoon, Choi Taejoon." Jawab Baekhyun lalu duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau bersamanya hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol, masih sibuk bermain dengan ponsel Baekhyun.

"Ya. Setidaknya ia tidak membuatku berteman bersama amarahku, bertemu dengannya adalah salah satu hal penyelamatmu, Park." Jelas Baekhyun dengan nada ketus.

"Seharian kau bersamanya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun hanya bergumam membenarkan lalu berjalan menuju lemari mencari baju ganti untuk Chanyeol.

"Saat aku mencoba menghubungimu kau tengah bersamanya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, kini Baekhyun mengerti maksud itu semua. Ia sudah mengendus tanda tidak baik disini.

"Berhenti berpikiran buruk tentangnya, lebih baik kau mandi, kau terlihat buruk dengan wajah lelahmu," Baekhyun berujar dengan senyuman pengertian, mengambil ponsel di tangan Chanyeol lalu melepaskan dasi pria itu.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Kecupan singkat adalah awalnya, hingga kecupan itu menjadi sebuah ciuman dengan lumatan yang terasa menuntut. Baekhyun pun tidak menolak, ia balas menyesap bibir kekasihnya. Membiarkan lidah Chanyeol bermain bersama lidahnya. Terus seperti itu, hingga Baekhyun yang memutusnya terlebih dahulu, meminta kekasihnya itu untuk mandi dan dia akan menyiapkan makan malam.

.

.

.

Hubungan mereka terjalin cukup lama, ya itu benar. Dulu mereka selalu kekanakan tentang banyak hal, bertengkar hanya karena hal kecil. Jika mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka saat masa kuliah, terkadang membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Tingkahnya benar-benar kekanakan. Tapi, jika di ingat lagi, sampai sekarang pun ia masih bersikap seperti itu.

Setelah wisuda. Chanyeol melamarnya, belum pada tahap pernikahan, hanya pertunangan. Chanyeol selalu mengatakan jika ia perlu menyiapkan segalanya secara matang untuk sebuah pernikahan, namun karena sikap _over_ -nya itu ia mengambil jalan pertunangan terlebih dahulu untuk memborgol Baekhyun. Terdengar menyebalkan, namun selalu membuat Baekhyun merona ketika memikirkannya.

Saat berada di semester akhir, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu magang di perusahaan keluarganya, hingga ketika ia lulus ia berhasil mendapatnya posisi _General Manager._ Dan sekitar tiga bulan lalu ia mendapatkan promosi sebagai Direktur. Kang Miwoo selaku kakak iparnya, suami Yoora yang menjadi CEO utama menggantikan ayahnya itu yang mempromosikannya sebagai Direktur.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia seorang penulis lagu. Ia tidak suka di tekan oleh orang lain, karena itu ia hanya bekerja dirumah, ia hanya memberikan lagu-lagu pada agensi-agensi kecil sebagai awal perjalanannya. Chanyeol juga mendapat peran penting dalam pekerjaannya, karena dulu Chanyeol juga mengambil kelas musik oleh sebab itu Baekhyun selalu meminta Chanyeol untuk memeriksa hasil tulisannya dan membuat nada dengan bantuan petikan gitar Chanyeol. Namun, setelah sibuk bersama jabatannya yang baru. Chanyeol menjadi sulit di dekati. Ia selalu mengatakan sibuk dan tidak bisa bertemu. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun bekerja sendiri, ia hanya menulis lagu dengan alat-alatnya dan juga _keyboard_ hadiah dari Chanyeol.

Kesibukan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun selalu merindukan pria itu. Baekhyun hanya rindu bermanja dan dimanja oleh kekasihnya. Mereka jarang terlibat pertengkaran, karena Baekhyun selalu mencoba untuk memahami pekerjaan Chanyeol yang melelahkan.

Masing-masing dari mereka selalu mencoba yang terbaik, agar hubungan mereka tetap terjalin dengan baik. Satu-satunya alat komunikasi mereka hanya ponsel. Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa menelpon atau mengirim pesan untuknya. Satu-satunya hal yang mengingatkan Baekhyun jika ia mempunyai seorang kekasih yang sudah menjadi tunangannya.

Ironis. Tapi memang seperti itu.

.

.

Sudah sejak lama, mengingat kapan terakhir kali mereka melakukan hal ini. Menghabiskan malam bersama, memuaskan rasa rindu mereka dengan sebuah percintaan. Mungkin empat atau lima bulan lalu. Mereka hanya berakhir pada tahap lumatan setiap bertemu, tidak pernah ada bergulum panas di atas ranjang.

"Kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kau menyentuhku?" tanya Baekhyun di dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Jemarinya dengan asal bermain di dada Chanyeol, membuat pola abstrak disana. Sedangkan pria itu hanya mendekapnya, membaui aroma Baekhyun di dalam dekapannya.

"Semuanya menjadi sulit akhir-akhir ini, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol masih diam entah apa yang pria itu pikirkan.

"Chanyeol, aku mengerti dengan pekerjaanmu, tapi tidakkah kau mengerti dengan perasaanku?" lagi, sekali lagi Baekhyun bertanya kepada keterdiaman Chanyeol.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Satu kata maaf yang membuat Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol dan menatap wajah pria itu.

"Jika aku boleh berkomentar, kata maaf lebih dominan di antara kita," ujar Baekhyun. "Tidakkah kau sadar, kau lebih sering mengucapkan itu dibandingkan mengatakan kau mencintaku, hmm?" lanjutnya dengan jemari yang ia bawa mengelus wajah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu jika aku berada disini, aku mencintaimu dan membutuhkan kehadiranmu," Ujar Baekhyun lagi, menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tuntutan.

"Apa karena pria itu?" Tanya Chanyeol, yang mana hal itu membuat Baekhyun menyerngit tidak mengerti.

"P-pria? Apa maksud- Oh astaga! Kau masih memikirkan tentang Taejoon?! Ya Tuhan Park Chanyeol, aku membicarakan hubungan kita dan kau masih bersama rasa cemburumu?!" Ujar Baekhyun tidak percaya. Ia mencoba untuk serius dengan hubungan mereka, dengan masalah waktu yang tercipta di antara mereka dan lihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang hanya terpaku pada rasa cemburunya dengan Taejoon. Ya Tuhan.

"Tidakkah itu pantas dibicarakan saat ini, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, kini ia terduduk dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Chanyeol, bukankah kau yang harusnya mengerti keadaan ini sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau benar, aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, dan aku melakukan semampuku untuk mengingatkanmu jika aku berada di sampingmu, kau memilikiku dan aku milikmu. Aku sadar akan semua waktu yang mulai berkurang untuk hubungan kita," Chanyeol terlalu santai berujar, ia berbaring terlentang, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Dan aku sadar, dimana ada saat kau juga mulai merasa lelah dengan pekerjaanku dan berakhir berjalan pergi meninggalkanku," lagi, ia mengatakan itu dengan nada suara yang terdengar datar. Baekhyun hanya diam, menatap.

"Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk semuanya, aku ingin menikahimu dengan cepat, aku hanya ingin mengikatmu secara hukum dan memberikan semua yang terbaik untukmu," Helaan nafas berat terdengar, "namun ternyata tak semudah itu, aku harus mengerjakan banyak hal untuk mendapatkan yang aku mau secara cepat." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu ada saat dimana aku...aku merasa sedikit takut," Kini tatapan Chanyeol sepenuhnya mengarah pada Baekhyun.

"Bukan aku yang tidak mempercayaimu, hanya saja aku yang tidak mempercayai diriku sendiri," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tenang, sedangkan pria mungil itu tak bisa bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat kekasihnya.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, yang di lakukan Baekhyun adalah beranjak, meninggalkan kamarnya dalam diam.

Chanyeol hanya memandang bagaimana punggung sempit itu menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Setelah obrolan penuh emosi mereka semalam, Baekhyun lebih memilih tidur di kamar orang tuanya. Tertidur dengan air mata yang mengering. Kepalanya terasa pusing, karena semalam ia habiskan untuk menangis.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya secara asal, ia berjalan keluar, menatap sekitar seolah takut bertemu pandang dengan seseorang.

Langkahnya ia bawa menuju dapur dan tempat itu terlalu tenang. Keadaannya sedikit berubah, semalam seingatnya ia tidak sempat membersihkan piring kotor bekas makan malam bersama Chanyeol, namun kini dapur sudah menjadi rapi, pria itu pasti membersihkannya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya, membuka pintu dengan begitu pelan, mengintip sebentar saat pintu itu sedikit terbuka sebelum masuk karena tidak menemukan seorang pun disana.

Kamarnya terlalu rapi mengingat semalam mereka melakukan ' _itu_. Lalu, sejenak Baekhyun terdiam, kapan Chanyeol pergi?

Tak ada tanda-tanda pria itu sedikit pun. Baju kotor bekas pria itu pun tak terlihat, pakaian kerjanya dan pakaian yang ia gunakan semalam. Seolah pria itu tidak pernah berada disini semalam.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan bunyi dentingan ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya dan membuka satu pesan yang masuk, raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa mengetahui itu bukanlah dari Chanyeol.

 _Joonie_

'Aku mempunyai waktu luang siang nanti, jika kau bisa, mari bertemu dan makan siang bersama, Boo'

Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan aplikasi pesan itu dan beralih mendial nomor kekasihnya.

Nada tunggu yang cukup lama membuat Baekhyun harap-harap cemas, dan ketika suara operator yang berakhir terdengar membuatnya menggeram tanpa sadar.

Tak menyerah ia kembali mendial nomor lain,

"Halo, Sejeong," ujar Baekhyun cepat sesaat penggilannya diterima.

' _Ya, Baek, ada apa_?'

"Chanyeol ada di kantor?"

' _Ah, dia ada urusan bisnis bersama Kang Sajangnim di luar kota,_ '

"Sejak kapan?"

' _Kemarin, setelah rapat adalah jadwal mereka ke sana_ ,'

"Kemarin?" Baekhyun menyerngit bingung, kemarin, jelas Chanyeol bersamanya.

' _Ada apa? Chanyeol tidak mengabarimu_?'

"Ah, ti-tidak, ya sudah, maaf sudah mengganggu Sejeong-ah," Baekhyun dengan segera memutus panggilan itu dan berjongkok mencengkram rambutnya.

Chanyeol dan rasa cemburunya mempunyai level yang ekstrim, begitu Baekhyun selalu menyebutnya. Di tambah dengan obrolan mereka yang menggantung begitu saja, karena Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dengan atmosphir di antara mereka.

Di saat seperti ini, ponselnya berdering. Sebuah panggilan masuk. Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendengus. Bukan Chanyeol melainkan Taejoon.

Oh sialan. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun ingin mencekik pria itu saat ini juga. Brengsek.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah mendatangi kediaman kakak perempuan Chanyeol, karena saat ia mendatangi kediaman keluarga Park, di sana hanya ada para pelayan rumah.

Ia di sambut dengan hangat oleh Yoora, membuat Baekhyun dengan yakin Chanyeol tidak berada disana dan Yoora tidak tahu tentang masalah hubungan mereka.

"Hey, tumben sekali, ada apa Baek?" tanya Yoora dengan senyum ramahnya. "Oh, masuklah, aku akan membuatkanmu minum," Yoora mempersilahkannya masuk, namun yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya diam, tertunduk.

"Noona, apa Chanyeol kemari?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Tidakkah kau bersamanya? Ia membatalkan perjalanan bisnis dengan Miwoo, dan membuat suamiku pergi sendiri bersama sekertarisnya," Yoora kini menyerngit bingung, ia ingat saat suaminya menghubunginya semalam, mengatakan jika tetiba Chanyeol membatalkan jadwal perjalanan bisnis mereka secara sepihak. Dan Yoora fikir itu karena Baekhyun.

Sebagai Kakak, Yoora juga merasa Chanyeol terlalu memporsir tubuh dan waktunya untuk perusahaan, jadi ia pasti membutuhkam waktu berkualitas bersama tunangannya.

"Ya, semalam kami bersama, dan..."

"Kalian bertengkar," itu Yoora, ia yang melanjutkan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya khawatir, ia tidak di kantor ataupun di rumah, aku juga tidak bisa menghubunginya," Ujar Baekhyun terlihat panik.

"Kalau begitu, berikan ia waktu, mendesaknya juga bukan hal baik, Baek, kau tahu bagaimana Chanyeol bukan?" Yoora mencoba untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Karena aku tahu, aku jadi khawatir sekarang, Noona," terlihat sekali jika Baekhyun terserang panik akan rasa khawatirnya.

"Hey, tenanglah, jika kau seperti ini kau tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain keadaannya. Setidaknya kau harus tenang, memikirkan tentang kemungkinan dimana dia berada sekarang," Yoora merangkulnya, membawanya masuk kedalam rumahnya, memberikan minum untuk Baekhyun dan menenangkannya kembali.

.

.

Matanya tak bisa terpejam sejak semalam. Hal yang ia lakukan hanya melihat jemarinya, melihat, menatap, merenung, terus seperti itu dari semalam.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun tertidur di kamar orang tua kekasihnya itu, Chanyeol segera bergegas meninggalkan kediaman kekasihnya.

Sejak di perjalanan fokusnya menjadi tidak baik, ia terus melihat pada tangan kirinya, tepat pada jemari tengah yang terpasang cincin pertunangannya. Beruntung jalanan sepi dan ia sampai dengan selamat.

Ia memasuki sebuah kawasan yang begitu gelap, tak ada lampu jalan hingga terlihat sebuah rumah sederhana berada disana. Penerangan di rumah itu berlawanan dengan pintu masuk sebelumnya.

.

.

Botol ke tiga dengan kaleng yang kesekian. Beberapa botol _whiskey_ yang terlihat kosong itu sudah tergeletak dengan asal di atas meja makan, dan juga beberapa kaleng bir kosong yang sudah penyok berada di bawah, mengotori lantai ruang makan itu.

Ia fikir alkohol akan membuatnya terlelap, tapi ternyata tidak, bahkan ia bisa merasakan sinar matahari yang mengintip di balik gorden yang tertutup. Itu menunjukan ia bahkan tidak tidur hingga langit sudah kembali terang.

Langkahnya terlihat berantakan, beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh karena keseimbangannya yang buruk akibat alkohol. Hingga ia sampai di ruang utama, menekan beberapa tombol karena ia tidak bisa mendapatkan fokusnya hingga satu tombol berhasil ia tekan dan berhasil membuka gorden besar itu. Memasukan sinar matahari yang cerah kedalam ruang utama.

Rambutnya yang tidak tertata rapi, kemeja kantor yang ia pakai dengan asal itu menjadi pemandangan yang terlihat begitu jelas ketika sebelumnya hanya gelap yang bisa di lihat.

Lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berdiri dengan tergopoh, berusaha mencari keseimbangannya, lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan kelima jarinya yang besar, juga cincin itu, lagi.

Tatapannya terlihat datar, namun bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman kosong.

"Lepaskan, tidak, lepaskan, tidak, lepaskan, tidak," gumamnya berat. Kini kedua tangannya ia bawa untuk mencengkram rambutnya dengan kasar. Tubuhnya jatuh tepat di atas sofa besar.

"Arghhhh, sial kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali," keluhnya dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram surainya sendiri.

Si bodoh itu hanya terlalu mabuk.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeram. Itu sudah panggilan yang keberpuluh-puluh kali. Tapi hasilnya terus seperti itu. Hanya suara operator yang mengatakan jika nomor yang di hubungi berada di luar jangkauan. Baekhyun rasanya ingin mengutuk, mengumpat, dan mencekik. Tangannya sudah terlalu gatal untuk mencekik sesuatu.

Dan sesuatu yang paling ingin ia cekik adalah orang dari pemilik suara menyebalkan yang mengatakan kekasihnya berada di luar jangkauan.

Sialan.

Dan si sialan itu adalah, tiang menyebalkan yang membuatnya terserang panik dengan kadar yang berlebihan karena level cemburunya yang ekstrim itu.

Brengsek.

Lalu si brengsek yang lain adalah, Choi Taejoon. Pria yang menjadi akar kesalahpahaman yang menghubunginya berulang kali.

"Arghhhh, kepala ku rasanya ingin pecah!" teriak Baekhyun dengan tangan yang menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Hah, si bodoh itu hanya terlalu khawatir.

.

.

.

Ini hari kedua, setelah menghilangnya bayi raksasa yang bersaudara dengan tiang listrik itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menggila dengan ponselnya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melaporkan Chanyeol sebagai orang hilang. Oh sialan.

Yoora juga masih mencoba menghubungi rekan-rekannya. Miwoo juga ikut membantu setelah pria itu pulang dari perjalanan bisnis.

Dan Ibu Baekhyun, yang mengurus bayi keras kepala. Menolak makan dan tidur. Jangan lupakan, Choi Taejoon. Pria biang kesalahpahaman itu juga membantu Ibu mengurus bayi keras kepalanya.

Taejoon berkata jika ia juga merasa bertanggung jawab setelah mendengar cerita dari Ibu Baekhyun tentang permasalahan putranya bersama sang tunangan.

Dan selanjutnya adalah, ketika Yoora menghubungi Baekhyun mengatakan jika Chanyeol berada di kantor. Adalah hal yang membuat Baekhyun berlari menuruni tangga dan membuat Ibu juga Taejoon menatapnya cemas melihat anak itu berlari layaknya orang kehilangan kewarasan.

Taejoon segera menarik tangannya, menahan untuk berhenti, diikuti ibu yang menatap khawatir pada putranya.

"Lepaskan sekarang!" perintah Baekhyun, Taejoon awalnya tertegun namun ia kembali menahan lengan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Lepaskan ku bilang!"

"Sayang, kau harus tenang terlebih dahulu, dan katakan ada apa?" Ibu berujar pelan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangan Taejoon.

"Aku harus menemui tiang jelek menyebalkan itu, ibu, biarkan aku pergi," jelas Baekhyun, ia terdengar seperti mengumpat dalam perkataannya tapi matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Biarkan Taejoon mengantarmu," saran ibu yang mana membuat Baekhyun menatap tajam pada Taejoon.

"Aku tidak mungkin membawa biang masalah kehadapan tiang bodoh itu, ibu, aku akan menggunakan taksi, aku tidak akan mengemudi sendiri," ibu melepaskan genggamannya, membiarkan putranya berjalan pergi.

.

.

Satu hal yang Baekhyun yakini adalah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, mengabaikan tatapan setiap orang dan protesan yang ia dengar atas kecerobahannya yang menabrak beberapa orang.

Lalu ketika ia sampai, Sejeong menatapnya cemas. Bagaimana tidak, teman prianya yang ia kenal sebagai tunangan dari Direkturnya itu berada di hadapannya dengan pakaian dan penampilan yang berantakan. Bahkan ia masih menggunakan sandal rumah yang sedikit robek dan memperlihatkan bagaimana jari-jari kakinya mengintip keluar.

"Baek, hey, tenanglah, kau seperti orang kerasukan," ujar Sejeong menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang basah oleh keringat. Melihat dia keluar dari pintu darurat sudah di pastikan ia menggunakan tangga untuk naik ke atas sini.

"Tenang oke, Chanyeol berada di dalam, ia sedang bersama dengan calon kakak iparmu dan juga Atasanku, jadi mari kita tunggu mereka keluar terlebih dahulu," Seharusnya Sejeong tidak mengatakan apapun, seharusnya Sejeong tidak pernah menahannya atau apa pun yang menghalangi tujuannya. Maka dengan berat hati, Baekhyun mendorong kasar Sejeong dan memasuki ruangan Chanyeol dengan dorongan yang cukup keras.

Tiga pasang mata disana menoleh terkejut, dua di antaranya menatapnya seolah mata mereka akan jatuh ke lantai.

Dan lagi,

 _Plak_

Pukulan tepat di kepala yang di dapatkan Chanyeol, adalah bagaimana suara Yoora yang terdengar memekik, dan bagaimana Miwoo yang menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Lalu setelah itu hanya ada adegan saling melempar tatapan, Baekhyun yang menatapnya marah, muak, kesal dan Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya seolah tidak peduli.

Membuat dua orang penonton yang ikut tegang disana, berusaha bangkit dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan pasangan itu.

.

.

"Jadi sudah puas?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Ia berlari dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 7 karena lift perusahaan ini membuatnya tidak sabar.

"Seperti kau tidak peduli bagaimana keadaanku yang menjadi tidak waras hanya karena mencemaskan tiang raksasa bodoh sepertimu!" Baekhyun kembali berujar, urat-urat di lehernya bahkan sampai terlihat karena ia meningkatkan nada bicaranya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mencemaskan seseorang yang terlihat begitu santai dan baik-baik saja di hadapanku saat ini, WOW!" di akhiri dengan tepukan tangan memuakan dari Baekhyun. Ia melangkah mendekati sofa, duduk di sana tepat menatap Chanyeol yang sebelumnya mengalihkan tatapan darinya.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusannya setelah berhibernasi selama dua hari? Apa kau mendapatkan keputusan tentang sesuatu?" sarkas Baekhyun, kepalanya sudah sangat pusing karena tingkahnya yang menolak makan dan tidur lalu sekarang kelelahan karena berlari menaiki beratus-ratus anak tangga.

Seharusnya ia masih bersikap tidak peduli, menjalankan tujuannya dengan mengabaikan pria mungil itu jika saja ia tidak memperhatikan bagaimana pucat wajah kekasihnya itu dan jangan lupakan keringat sebesar biji jagung di wajahnya.

"Kau menolak menunggu lift hanya untuk menemuiku, kau sudah gila?!" pertanyaan sarkas kembali muncul, setelah Chanyeol menangkap keadaan Baekhyun dihadapannya.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang bicara," kekeh Baekhyun yang mana hal itu membuatnya tersedak ludah keringnya sendiri. Tenggorokannya perih karena dehidrasi.

Chanyeol bangkit, mengambil segelas air di mini bar ruangannya, lalu meminumkannya pada Baekhyun secara perlahan. Pria mungil itu hanya menurut seperti anak baik.

"Keadaan apa ini? Apa kau tidak makan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah meletakan gelas di meja lalu menangkup rahang Baekhyun dengan gerakan tangan lembut mengelusnya.

"Oh, si sialan ini kembali berbicara," Baekhyun balas menangkup rahang pria itu. "Apa aku harus menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu?" sarkas Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat berantakan," Ujar Chanyeol yang mendapatkan decakan lemah dari Baekhyun.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara," kembali, kalimat itu lagi.

"Sekarang yang harus kau tahu adalah, aku butuh makan, aku butuh minum, aku butuh tidur, dan sepertinya aku membutuhkan beberapa suntikan nutrisi, dan juga," kalimatnya terhenti, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam mendengarkan kini di buat terkejut dengan Baekhyun yang tetiba terlihat lemah dan jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu," dan setelah itu semua menjadi sangat gelap untuk Baekhyun, yang ia ingat adalah bagaimana Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

Dehidrasi. Itu sudah pasti penyebabnya. Kemudian, strees dan kelelahan yang akhirnya membuat Baekhyun tumbang dan berakhir bersama infus di tangannya.

Chanyeol mendapatkan petuah dari ibu Baekhyun, untuk tidak berbuat kekanakan dan menyebabkan hal seperti sebelumnya terjadi kembali. Taejoon juga berbicara pada Chanyeol tentang sebuah kesalahpahaman berlebih yang di dapat pria itu. Mereka hanya kawan lama yang berjumpa kembali, lagi pula Taejoon sudah berkeluarga, istrinya tengah mengandung saat ini.

Dan yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Level keposesifan dan kecemburuannya sangat ekstrim, seperti yang selalu di katakan Baekhyun. Menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol harus setangguh itu untuk menanggung seberapa ekstrim rasa cemburunya.

Dan gilanya, respon atau reaksi Baekhyun bisa lebih ekstrim. Dilihat dari segi dimana ia terbaring lemah di bangsal rumah sakit dengan infus di tangannya.

Yang pada intinya. Mereka hanya terlalu saling mencintai. Hanya itu.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang Baekhyun lihat ketika membuka matanya adalah Chanyeol yang duduk di tepi bangsalnya. Dan dua hal yang membuat Baekhyun segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk walaupun harus menahan pusing yang luar biasa adalah kembali memukul kepala pria tiang itu. Si bodoh Chanyeol harus di sadarkan dengan pukulan kepala berkali-kali agar sadar. Itu rutuk Baekhyun.

Namun yang terjadi adalah tangannya bahkan tidak sampai pada kepala Chanyeol, ia terlalu lemah bahkan untuk mengangkat lengannya.

Chanyeol menahannya di sana, merangkul bahu Baekhyun menahannya agar ia tidak tetiba jatuh terbaring yang akan membuatnya semakin sakit kepala. Bukan Baekhyun tapi dirinya.

"Kau si brengsek sialan," ujar Baekhyun lemah, bahkan perkataannya terdengar seperti racauan dengan suara paraunya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," itu yang di ucapkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendengus lemah. Bahkan pria mungil itu masih bisa berpikir untuk mendengus dengan lemah seperti itu.

"Kau puas?" sarkas Baekhyun yang mana membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah dan Baekhyun yang memelototinya.

"Tidakkah kau lelah, kau dehidrasi parah. Istirahat dan aku disini, bersamamu." Chanyeol mencium hidung bangir Baekhyun, lalu setelah itu membantunya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Persetan." Itu bisikan penuh cinta Baekhyun setelah ia membantu membaringkan anak itu.

.

.

Baekhyun menjadi tak terkendali, anak itu menjadi sangat barbar dengan tingkah abstraknya. Ia menolak kehadiran Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin di temani oleh Taejoon, bahkan ibunya sekali pun ia menolak. Hanya Taejoon.

Lalu ketika ia tidur, dan Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya, Baekhyun akan tetiba membuka mata dan berteriak mengusirnya. Seolah pria mungil itu sudah antisipasi akan hal itu.

Juga, ketika ia meminta Taejoon tidur di ranjang bersama dan memeluknya agar tidak ada hama yang mengganggu tidurnya adalah tingkah anarkis yang membuat Chanyeol menggeleng tidak percaya dengan si mungil kesayangannya.

Ia yang cemburu, ia yang merasa di khianati, tapi lihat siapa yang bertingkah seperti korban. Chanyeol sadar jika itu hanya kesalahpahaman, tapi tidak bisakah si mungil itu memberinya tempat yang benar. Setidaknya, hargai perasaannya yang baru saja mengalamai kecemburuan yang bahkan hampir membuatnya mengambil keputusan paling buruk selama hidupnya. Ya, walaupun itu berakhir dengan kesalahpahaman.

Satu hari penuh, si mungil menghindarinya dengan kejam, tidak hanya dirinya tapi juga ibu dari kesayangannya.

Taejoon bahkan sebenarnya tak berguna didalam kamar itu, ia bahkan tidak boleh berbicara ataupun mengeluarkan sejenis suara yang mengganggu. Pria berkulit tan itu hanya di jadikan patung tameng untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya muak dengan wajah Chanyeol itu yang di katakan si mungil.

Chanyeol turut berduka atas Taejoon untuk itu.

Hingga ada saat dimana, Taejoon tetiba keluar dari kamar rawat itu lalu memanggilnya.

"Oh ini gila, ia mendadak mencekiku dan menendang bokongku, lalu menyuruhku memanggilmu," Keluh Taejoon, "sepertinya aku tak akan sanggup jika harus berurusan dengan kalian berdua lagi, aku pulang," Pria itu melambaikan tangannya malas lalu berjalan gontai menjauhi lorong rawat inap.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah duduk disana, anehnya ia memberikan tatapan layaknya anak anjing yang kedinginan, bibirnya terpout menggemaskan dengan mata sayu yang membuat Chanyeol bingung.

Tak ada tatapan tajam dan teriakan sarkas. Itu aneh. Tentu. Namun menjadi suata hal baik di saat yang bersamaan.

Kakinya ia bawa melangkah lebar. Dan ketika ia semakin mendekat si mungil kesayangannya itu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Dan ketika bahkan Chanyeol belum sampai tepat di hadapannya, si mungil itu berjalan turun dari bangsalnya dan mendekap tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mencekiknya, aku akhirnya mencekiknya," ujarnya begitu heboh, "sayangnya tidak sampai mati karena itu pasti akan membuatmu sedih, bukan karena dia yang terluka tapi karena aku yang harus mendekam di penjara karena membunuhnya," itu menggemaskan. Bagaimana Baekhyun seolah tengah mengadu pada ibunya karena berhasil sudah berbuat baik.

"Itu benar, membuatku sedih bukan hal baik," Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Jadi jangan marah dan mengira aku akan meninggalkanmu hanya untuk pria hitam seperti itu, setidaknya aku harus mempunyai kasta yang lebih baik ketika meninggalkanmu," ujar Baekhyun yang mana hal itu membuat Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya lalu menatap si mungil –pura pura- sedih.

"Lalu, jika ada pria yang lebih baik dariku kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk untuk itu.

"Tapi sayangnya, menurutku Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik, tak ada yang lain," lanjut Baekhyun dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, mode merajuk kekanakan Baekhyun adalah kesukaannya.

Sudah lama ia tidak mendapatkan rajukan menggemaskan kesayangannya ini.

"Kau minta di cium, hmm?" goda Chanyeol yang mana hal itu membuat Baekhyun cemberut. Dan yang di lakukan si mungil adalah mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol dan melompat untuk mendapat posisi kesukaannya.

"Tidak, tapi aku minta di setubuhi," jika Chanyeol selalu maniak akan hidungnya, maka Baekhyun juga bisa melakukannya.

Si mungil nakal itu menjilati hidung Chanyeol lalu melumat dan menggigitnya untuk sentuhan akhir. Membuat yang lebih besar sedikit terpekik menahan sakit. Dan ketika ia telah selesai melakukannya ia hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol yang balas menatapnya geli.

Chanyeol meremas bokong si mungil, posisi mereka membuat Chanyeol hilang kendali, bahkan beberapa kali Baekhyun seolah sengaja menggesakan miliknya pada adik kecil Chanyeol. Dan ketika salah satu tangan Baekhyun turun mendekati adik kecil itu, yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah terus meremas bokong kesayangannya karena hanya hal itu yang bisa ia lakukan dalam posisi Koala ini.

"Bagaimana jika menikah besok?" itu Chanyeol, ia mencoba tetap stabil, membawa si mungil mendekati bangsalnya. Dan Baekhyun, si mungil kesayangan Chanyeol itu masih asik dengan mainannya di bawah sana, wajahnya yang berseri dengan cengiran girangnya beserta anggukan semangat yang di berikan menjadi moment terakhir sebelum Chanyeol membaringkannya di atas bangsal dan menerkam si mungil.

Anak baik harus di beri hadiah sedangkan anak nakal harus mendapat hukuman.

Dan Baekhyun mendapatkan keduanya.

.

.

.

#### **END** ###

.

.

.

Drama sekali ini, tak manis, kecut, skip NC

#LOL #ㅋㅋㅋ #55555 #asdfghjkl

Plotnya di dapatkan setelah ngotak ngatik akun ff terus liat ff ini, baca lagi dan ttaaraa ide ini muncul.

Maklum ya plot muncul dadakan jadi yaaa gitulah kalo ancur mahhh..tipo juga pasti banyak tuh keknya, abis bingung mau minta betain ke siapa.

Btw disini cuma pengen ngasih buat yang minta " **Chanyeol yang cemburu dong** " HAHAHAHAHAH

Inilah hasil jika Chanyeol yang cemburu, level cemburu Baek sama Yeol itu beda kasta.ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ


End file.
